


Fledglings Hatchlings and Dracons

by DragonLover143



Series: Fledglings Hatchlings and Dracons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dracon - Freeform, Dragons, Dumbledore Bashing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Murder, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggers, Twincest, Violent Death, m/m - Freeform, maybe more to add later, non character death, possible moresome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover143/pseuds/DragonLover143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into his Dracon inheritance! Charlie is the one to help him learn and understand. What will happen when Harry learns that most Dracons have multiple partners? And who will his partners be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inheritance and Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So this will be a long note but I promise that I won’t do this often! Now! I am going to post this story as rated Teen and up. It will have kissing, flirting, cuddling, and some over the clothes groping. If you want the full version with the sex then you will have to wait until I post a chapter where I have a note saying the Explicit version is now posted. I want to be able to reach a larger audience so I will post a semi clean version here and later I will re-post it with all the proper warnings and the sex scenes added to it! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Now onto my normal note! Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not! I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors! If you find any then let me know so I can change them! Now enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes into his dracon inheritance and Charlie is the one he turns to to help him learn and understand what it all means. What will happen when Harry learns that most dracons have multiple partners? And who will his partners be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So this will be a long note but I promise that I won’t do this often! I am going to post this story as rated Teen and up. It will have kissing, flirting, cuddling, and some over the clothes groping. If you want the full version with the sex then you will have to wait until I post a chapter with a note saying the Explicit version is now posted. I want to be able to reach a larger audience so I will post a semi-clean version now and later I will re-post it with all the proper warnings and the sex scenes added to it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Now, onto my normal note. Please review my story; I live for reviews!! They help me know if I am doing a good job or not! I would like to thank my Beta Fairy_Phyre for her amazing job! Now enjoy!

The morning of Harry’s 17th birthday his eyes snapped open. The first thing that he noticed was that he could see; he could even see the smallest dust particles floating in the stream of light over his bed. Gasping, the teen jumped up in search of a mirror, even more grateful now then he had been the day before when his so-called family left for a weeklong vacation without him. Uncle Vernon had bellowed at him to do his chores and not touch anything as a parting message. Harry raced to the bathroom and slammed open the door in his haste. He screeched at the sight in the mirror, the noise coming out of him sounding more like the noises that Norberta made when she had hatched than those of a human. 

Startling at the noise caused Harry to notice other changes. Besides the deep cobalt blue leathery wings sprouting out of his back, the boy noted slit pupils in his emerald green eyes and scales on his face. On closer inspection of himself in the mirror he saw that the scales that appeared to be around the edges of his face actually covered his whole face. The scales in the middle of his face were off white, close to his original skin tone. As the scales progressed away from his nose they darkened in color until they were a cobalt blue, matching his wings. The wings themselves were covered in a slimy mucus, as if he had just hatched from an egg. Harry grimaced at the feeling and stepped into the shower to clean off his new wings. He carefully pulled his wings around and rubbed them down with a wash cloth. He had finished the fronts of both of his wings and was struggling with the backs when he heard a loud pop come from downstairs. 

Harry tensed up, instantly on alert. Carefully, so as to not make any noise or slip on the floor with his wet feet, he climbed out of the shower and crept to the door. The young wizard could hear whoever had apparated in moving around downstairs. When he was certain that whoever it was was not coming up the stairs right away he raced to his room and dove for his wand which had been laying under the pillow since the Dursleys had left.  
Harry then planted himself behind his bedroom door. When the intruder came into the room Harry would see them before they saw him, giving Harry the element of surprise. While he waited he listened as the person crept up the stairs. He heard each door in the hall open as the unknown person searched the house. The intruder finally made it to his room and eased their way in. The shocked teen barely stopped himself from casting a binding spell when he saw a shock of red hair on top of a large body. The surprised noise he made had the man turning around to reveal that it was Charlie Weasley!

“Oh my! Shhhh, little one, shhh! It's ok,” Charlie crooned. The red-head held his hands up showing that he did not have a wand and slowly stepped closer, still speaking softly. “It’s ok, little one. I don’t know why you don’t have family around to help you through this but I am here. I will help you.” This confused Harry. Did Charlie not know who he was talking to? What was he doing here if it was not because he was coming to bring Harry to the Burrow? Harry tried to ask him but all that came out was more chirps and screeches.

“Oh, little one. I know you are scared and confused but I promise I won’t hurt you. You will be able to say whatever you want to me after you change back. So right now I want you to close your eyes and try to picture what you look like normally. It might be hard but I know you can do it. Take your time.” Harry chirped again, trying to say “Ok”. Harry pulled a face at the sound then shut his eyes. Had it been a stranger standing in front of him the teen wizard would have never done as asked for fear of it being a trick; but this was Charlie so he was safe. As soon as Harry closed his eyes and lowered his wand he heard a soft gasp. So he quickly opened his eyes to see why Charlie made the sound.

“Oh no, little one, it’s ok. It just shocked me how you trusted me so quickly. I thought it would take a long time for you to trust me" the dragon-tamer explained. "Please try again and then we can talk. I promise.” Harry chirped again, closing his eyes and concentrating on what he usually looked like. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and walked past Charlie to sit on the bed. He closed his eyes again and tried once more. After a few more minutes he could feel a slight itching all over his body; he guessed his scales were going back into his skin. When the feeling vanished the young dracon opened his eyes to see Charlie collapsed on the floor, mouth hanging open.

“What?” Harry asked, now that he could talk again.

“Harry!?!?” Charlie screeched. “But! No! Oh my!” 

Harry scrunched up his face. “Shouldn’t it be me that is freaking out about turning into some sort of dragon hybrid then having you show up to ‘help’ me when you had no idea who I was? What is going on?” Harry queried. 

Charlie looked up at him and nodded. “Yes, you are right. You have been through a lot. I should answer your questions first.” He stood up from the floor and sat on the end of the bed. “You are a dracon, Harry; we both are. The reason I am here is because after you woke up and started to freak out about… well everything I am sure, your body sent out a distress signal. The signal went out to the nearest dracon. In most cases, the nearest dracon would be a family member. However, as you have no family here, and honestly I don’t know what your dracon lineage could possibly come from, the call went to me. Chances are I am the only dracon for hundreds of miles; that is why your call reached me all the way at the Burrow. Luckily, the call can only be received by one dracon. We still don’t know how the call is limited to the closest dracon and stops once that person receives the call. Anyways, once I got the call I apparated to the location it was sent from.”

The older dracon took a deep breath. “Now I know that is a lot to take in, especially since I know you have no knowledge as to the existence of dracons. But I have some questions that need to be answered before we can proceed. I noticed the locks on all the cabinets and doors and that no one is here with you. It is important you tell me what is going on. It might be hard for you to share but I NEED to know EVERYTHING. We can take as long as you need.” Harry just stared at Charlie in shock.

“Ummm… no?” He had meant that to be a statement but it ended up sounding like a question. Harry winced.

“Yes. You need to tell me," Charlie replied. "How about this? Your wings are still out and it looks like you were not able to clean the backs of them. So how about I clean your wings and you can start talking? You can pretend that you are talking out loud to yourself. I won’t say a thing until you are done.” When Harry nodded reluctantly Charlie got up and left the room, returning with a washcloth and a bucket of water. He sat down on the bed behind Harry and started to clean the wings slowly. After a few minutes Harry started to quietly speak, telling the other dracon everything. He started with his earliest memories and kept going up to the present. The teen had no idea why he did not feel the need to censor himself. It had just felt right to with Charlie. When he was done talking Harry became aware of his surroundings and realized that the bed was shaking. He turned around to find Charlie sobbing silently. Harry reached out and took the red-head's hand.

“It is ok, I am used to it. And after this summer I will never have to see them again. It is ok. Please stop crying!” Harry implored. 

Charlie pulled the young man into his arms. “NO! IT IS NOT OK! Please don’t ever say that again! Why did Dumbledore and Pomfrey never do something about this situation??! I understand why my brothers did not. They were too young when they found out to really do anything but Mom knew and still allowed you to be put back here! It is not ok! You should have been checked on! And your teachers when you were little should have done something! That this went on and NO ONE did ANYTHING is… is… is… ugh! I don’t even have a word that properly fits this situation and how unbelievably horrible it is!” the dragon-tamer said, obviously upset. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. “We will talk more about this later. But for now we need to get your things and get you out of here. This is not the proper place for a boy as amazing and wonderful as you to be living, and I am not talking about your title as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as you, yourself. If that's not reason enough for you, this house is not the right place for you to be living now that you have come into you dracon inheritance. If you a relative with dracon blood living here then you could stay. As an orphan our laws require you be moved to a location with 5 or more dracons who can help teach you all you need to know about your new life. Unfortunately, that means that we will not be taking you to the Burrow as my dad is the only other dracon in my family. So far none of my siblings have come into a dracon inheritance.”

“Ummm… then where will you take me?” Harry asked.

Charlie answered, “To the dragon reserve. All but two of the dragon handlers are dracons and most of their families include other dracons. I will send a letter to the Burrow apologizing for leaving so quickly and explaining that you won’t be going there as planned. You can send your own note if you want but as an alpha dracon and your mentor it is my responsibility to let them know.” With that he stood up and summoned Harrys belongs. Harry gasped when he heard the door under the stairs splinter as his trunk broke through and raced up the stairs. 

Once all of Harry's things were packed into the trunk Charlie shrunk it and looked to Harry. "Go let, Hedwig is it?” Harry nodded. “Go let her out and send her to the castle or the Burrow. It is too far for her to fly to Romania.”


	2. Alpha Beta or Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. Now enjoy!

Harry stumbled when they landed in the fireplace in Charlies hut. Had Charlie not come through the flue with him then he would have fallen flat on his face. It had been a few hours since they left his old house. They had to Apparate to the nearest ministry entrance, go in, and request to use the international flue to get to Romania, then use another flue to get to Charlies Hut. Of course the ministry tried to stop them for leaving saying that Harry could not leave the country that he was underage. It took a lot of work to get them to listen to them when they said that it was Harrys 17th birthday and therefore he was an adult. They did not like it but they had to concede and let him leave. 

Charlie helped Harry to the couch and sat him down. After so much flue travel and the one Apparation Harry was queasy and having trouble staying on his feet. Harry had just put his head between his knees to stop himself from throwing up when the front door was blasted in. this caused a chain reaction. Harrys head shot up. The quick movement proved to be too much for him and he started to vomit. While this was going on with him Charlie was up on his feet having shifted into full Dracon form to confront the danger. There were loud roars exchanged between Charlie and the new Dracon that caused Harry to whimper and cover his ears. He expected a fight to break out, instead both Dracons shifted back and the newcomer started to shout.

“Char! What are you doing back? The alarms on your hut went off so I came to defend your hut for you. You aren’t supposed to be back for 2 more weeks!” the newcomer was tall, probably 6 foot 6 if he were to guess. He had short spikey light brown hair with bright blue tips. Charlies response to this was to start laughing.

“Oh Blake! You scared the shit out of me! Yah I came back early.” He motioned to Harry who was still hunched over from vomiting. “oh my! Harry!” Charlie quickly vanished the sick that was on the floor and summand a washcloth to wipe his face. His attention was now completely on the young man. He knelt beside him. “You are trembling! Is this from fear or from our traveling?” he asked gently. Before Harry could answer he heaved again this time only bringing up water. There had not been much in his stomach to start with. While Charlie vanished the little bit of liquid Blake went and got a potion to settle Harry’s stomach.

“I think it is a bit of both. I was trying not to vomit when he burst in. then I could not hold it back any more.” Charlie nodded. When Blake handed him the potion he checked it was the right one and handed it to Harry who took it without question. When he handed the empty bottle back he glanced up at Blake. Charlie turned around startled clearly having forgotten that someone was in the room. This caused Blake to chuckle. 

“I just handed you a potion and yet you still did not register that I was here.” He turned his gaze to Harry. “soooo… what’s going on? Are you ok?” Harry blushed and nodded, trying to hide his face in his arms. Charlie chuckled.

“He will be fine. Harry does not do well with wizarding transportation.” This got him a pillow smacked into the back of his head. “Hey! It’s true! Any ways, he came into his inheritance while I was home. Harry is an orphan so I got the call seeing as how I was the closest Dracon. It was a good thing that it was me that got it too! A lot of people would love to get their hands on Harry if they knew he was a Dracon on top of his stupid title of The-Boy-Who-Lived.” Blake looked at Harry.

“So! You are THAT Harry! Well welcome! If you don’t mind me asking what are you?” Harry looked up at him with confusion.

“A Dracon? Like you…” Harry said this slowly like he was talking to someone who was a little slow.

“Oh no! What I mean is what is your dynamic? Alpha, beta, or Omega?” at this Harry looked at Charlie. Charlie responded for him. 

“We don’t know. Harry’s claws did not come out.” Blake nodded. It was rare but sometimes a new Dracons claws did not come out on the first shift.

“Well then. Let’s see them! We won’t know how to proceed until we know what we are working with.” He looked at Harry then. “Close your eyes and picture your fingernails growing long and pointed.” Harry glanced between the two before returning his gaze to Charlie. 

"What does it mean for me if I am an alpha, beta or omega?" Charlie nodded his understanding.

"So an alpha is the protector. There can only be one Alpha and one Omega in a family unit." Charlie paused "well actually I should probably start from the beginning. You may not like this, but every Dracons family unit consists of three or more Dracons who are all mated to one another. The largest family unit was 6 Dracons." He stopped to watch Harry's reaction.

Harry was shocked to relies that this did not bother him at all. Not only did it appeal to his Dracon half but because of the lack of affection he got growing up he craved as much affection that he could get. He looked Charlie in the eyes.

"Ummm... That does not bother me at all." Charlie looked as shocked as Harry himself felt at the revelation.

"It doesn't?"

"Well... No. It feels right to me as a Dracon and you know my story, so you can probably see how I would want to surround myself with as many people to love and love me back as I can." He glanced up at Blake as he said this, hoping that he did not catch on. Blake gave him a curious look but did not ask, sensing that it was private. Charlie nodded.

"That makes sense! Ok so as I said, the alpha is the protector and is also a mediator for the rest of the Clan. A Clan is what a group of dragons is called. The Omega is the one who gives birth to the children, is the caregiver, and the glue that holds the whole Clan together. Then you have the betas. With each beta the jobs and responsibilities of both the alpha and the omega go down. So say the first beta loves to heal. Then they will take on the responsibilities of healer, making sure the home is stocked with potions and keeps all doctors’ appointments scheduled. Another beta may love cooking. Then the omega won't have to worry about cooking any more. Now this is not to say that the beta that loves to cook ONLY cooks and nothing else. No, everyone shares responsibilities, and jobs may shift and change based on the dynamics of the Clan changing over time." He stopped to give Harry to ask a question that he could see burning in his eyes.

"Ok but how do you tell them apart?" Charley smiled.

"By their claws. An alphas claws are always black. Betas match there wing color and an omegas are ether silver or they are a metallic version of their scales." Harry looked down at his hands nervously. His scar labeled him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. What would his hands label him as?

Blake chimed in "if it makes things any easier you probably won't be an omega. Male omegas are extremely rare. Right now there are only 2. One is somewhere around 600 years old and has not had a hatchling in around 200 years and the other is I think 300 and just had triplets." Harry’s heart dropped. He now knew exactly what he was going to be. Because hadn't he learned time and time again that if it was possible then it would happen to him? Charlie took his hands after seeing to look of fear on his face.

"How about this. We can cover you with a blanket or you can go into the other room. That way you will be the first to know. We will still need to know, but this way you can take a minute to digest what is going on. I know this is a lot to take in. Or if you want we can wait until tomorrow. I can still answer any questions you have no matter what dynamic you end up being. But we will need to know soon. We only have the summer to get you caught up." Harry had kept his eyes on their joined hands. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"No. If I wait it will only stress me out more. But I think going into the other room would be better." Charlie looked up at Blake.

"Ok then." Charlie returned his attention to Harry. "Whenever you are ready. And take as long as you need. We will just sit out here and Blake can get me caught up on what has been going on here for the past 2 weeks. So take all the time you need." He gave Harry’s hands a squeeze and then motioned for Blake to sit down. Once he was siting he started talking to Charlie completely ignoring Harry. Harry appreciated this immensely! It took all the pressure off of him. He stood up and went into the only other door that he could see. He found himself in a small and cozy bedroom. 

Harry climbed onto the bed and sat down in the middle. It was a large bed, if he were to guess it would be what the Americans called a California King. The size made sense, after all Charlie was large and if he ever wanted to share his bed then it would have to be huge! 

He looked down at his hands again before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He started to imagine his fingernails growing. After a few different try's he finally felt a change. He kept imagining his nails growing thicker and longer, curving down slightly and then tapering into shape points. When he opens his eyes his heart stopped. He had been right. Coming out of his hands were 10 long metallic ice blue claws. He curled into himself on the bed and held onto his knees.


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little early, but I could not wait! So here it is! Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. I am looking for a Beta right now and as soon as I get one I will re-post the chapters after they have been looked over! Now enjoy!

_What now! He thought to himself. Why! So now I am supposed to find a way to kill Voldemort while I am some helpless Omega?_ He started to sob. _How come I could not have been an Alpha! They are strong! They are the protectors! But no I had to be the **rare** one!_ He continued to cry into his knees. Eventually Charlie could not take it anymore. The whole time he was getting a distress call from Harry. The longer it went on the stronger it got. Charlie had tried to stay out in hopes that it would pass but it clearly was not going to happen. He jumped up startling Blake and raced into his bed room. He climbed onto the bed and scooped the omega up, his claws still out for all to see.

"Oh shhhhhh little one. Shhhhh! It's ok. It will be fine." He continued to whisper to Harry until he started to calm down.

"Why do I have to be an Omega?!" He sobbed.

"Because that is what you are! It is an amazing thing! Harry, you will now get all the love and attention that you need! This role will be perfect for you!" Charlie told him. He was happy for him but he understood that it was a lot of change all in one day. Harry started fighting him now.

"No! Let me go! It is not perfect!" He was struggling so hard that Charlie was unable to bring Harrys head up to his neck where his hormone glade were to calm him down. In the struggle Harry kept scratching Charlie with his claws.

"How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if I am some weak little Omega?!" Harry cried. Charlie gave up trying to restrain the upset young man and let him go. Charlie ignored all the cuts on his arms and the cut on his face, all of which were bleeding quite badly.

"Harry. Please calm down. I am sorry. I should have explained things better and I did not. Pleas calm down and listen to me." He begged Harry. Who glared at Charlie.

"What! What can you possibly say that will make this better!?!" He screamed.

"Again I am sorry. I am not used to having to explain the dynamics. Every Fledgling I have ever talked to had grown up with at least 1 Dracon and so they did not need the dynamics explained." He tried to scoot closer to Harry but he jumped off the bed and put his back against the far wall.

"Please let me try again. Yes, omegas are the care givers, but an important part about being an omega is your claws. When an omega is upset in any way there claws become weapons that bring death. Harry, your claws are your secret weapon. Right now they are deadly. But with each mate you bring into your Clan and each baby you have your claws become more and more dangerous. Omegas are so closely protected because if they get hurt it hurts the whole Clan. But if they are killed then it tears the soul out of the Clan. Few clans have survived the loss of its omega. Now that is not to say that an omega is weak. Far from it. I would much rather face 10 raging alphas then 1 omega protecting its Clan. Yes you will be cared for. Yes you will be protected and yes you will be coddled. But you will NEVER be weak. Now you also need to know that your claws are not your only defense. Your voice is as well. When an omega is protecting its Clan it will shift into its true form. That is the form you were in earlier today when you could not talk. If you start to truly screech then you will burst the eardrums of ONLY the one you want to attack. You are fast. You know that already from playing Quidditch but now you are faster. You are strong. I am an alpha and I could not hold you down when you truly did not want to be held." It was then that Harry seemed to recognize that there was blood on Charlie he looked down at his claws in horror. Blake saw what was about to happen and stepped in.

"NO!" He bellowed, stopping Harry mid thought. "Listen to me. Yes your claws are deadly. And yes you are probably right in thinking that just a scratch is enough to kill. Charlie's cuts won't heal on their own or with any potion. But YOU can heal him. The omega that causes the cuts, if shallow enough, can heal them with his or her saliva. So you can lick each cut, which works best, or you can spit on them and rub the spit around over each cut." Harry leaped forward and started spitting on the cuts on Charlie's arms. He was careful to cover each cut. When he looked at Charlie's face he swallowed then leaned in and carefully licked the cut on his cheek. It was about 3 inches long starting at the inner corner of his left eye and going down his cheek. After that was done Harry checked each cut on his arms again, happy to see that the bleeding had stopped.

"The cuts now have to heal normally. There is nothing you can do to speed it up and no potion can help either. It is designed that way so that the one that was tacked has a reminder of what almost happened so they can learn what not to do in the future. Some omegas will use this as a way to punish there Clan mates when they won't listen." Charlie said quietly. He took Harry's chin in his hand and made him look up. "Do not feel bad. It was my fault. I should have explained better. And I also should have realized why you were so upset. You did, after all, tell me your life story. I know what your fears are. I should have stopped to think and not acted as I did. I do not blame you for your actions little one." Harry leapt at him knocking Charlie onto his back. Harry buried his head into Charlie's neck.

"I am so sorry!! You only wanted to help and I could have blinded you! Or killed you!" Harry started sobbing again. This time Charlie was able to push Harrys head into his gland and release calming hormones. It took an hour but Harry finally calmed down and then went promptly to sleep on Charlie's lap.

"Ok well plans have changed. I was going to have a room added for Harry and get him some catalogs for cloths and furniture for his new room, but that is clearly not going to happen today. I am going to wake him up in an hour for him to eat and then have him go back to sleep. He has had a LONG and stressful day. We have not eaten at all today and it is now past dinner time. If you could go make us something or go get us something to eat that would be great. I don't want to leave him alone." Charlie whispered to his friend.

"Yah buddy! No worries. I can't believe you guys have not eaten today!!" He turned and started to head to the door before he stopped and turned back around. "I hope you relies you are now his alpha." Charlie looked at him funny.

"Well yah." This caused Blake to chuckle.

"No I don't mean his alpha protector until he finds his alpha mate. I mean you are his true alpha. That boy adores you to no end. The cuts on your arms he spit on, but the cut on your face. He could not bring himself to literally spit in your face. So instead he licked you. Also he knew that the cuts he licked would heal better. He did not want your face marked. But it is clearly not one sided. He is your omega in return. You actually begged him to listen. You groveled to him. It would have torn you apart to lose him. Not only that but you were clearly going to wait to tell him about his claws. You were prepared to let yourself continue to bleed as punishment for failing him. And you know it. You guys aren't ready to commit yourselves fully just yet, it is too new and too much change at once. But you will. You are going to have a harder time with this unless you tell him. Because he might not recognize it and go looking for his alpha. I know you. You will let him. You will sit back and suffer because you want what's best for him, even if it is not you." Blake did not give him time to respond. He just turned and left. Charlie watched the door he had walked out of shocked. He was right. About everything! He closed his eyes tight and held onto Harry. Hoping that Harry would see what Charlie now knew sooner rather than later.

Charley laid on the bed with Harry wrapped in his arms for an hour. After an hour had passed Charlie carefully woke the sleeping teen. "Harry. You need to wake up. You have not eaten all day and you need to eat." He smoothed his hair away from his face as he spoke. Slowly Harry came around. He nuzzled into Charlie's neck and then sat up. He looked around taking in the room that he had hardly noticed before.

"I like your room. It makes me feel safe." He looked back at Charlie who was grinning.

"I am glad! Now let's go eat. I asked Blake to bring us something to eat in an hour. Let's head out into the kitchen. Hopefully he is back already." Charley sat up and Harry climbed off of him before climbing off the bed. He waited for Charlie and then they headed out to the kitchen. Blake was not there but there was a note on the counter saying that there was a lasagna in the over staying warm. The note also said that there was a cobbler to be warmed up in the fridge and vanilla ice cream in the freezer. Charlie grinned.

"I bet Blake went and told his sister what was going on and she hooked him up. She keeps homemade meals and deserts in a massive chest freezer for whenever someone is going through a hard time. She is a sweet heart. Her name is Cindy. She did not come into a Dracon inheritance. She lives here as our resident healer. Dracons can't always take the same potions as wizards and witches. So she specializes in Dracon medicine." As he spoke he pulled the food out of the oven and dished it out. He also got out a pitcher of water and a few cups. Once the tiny table was set they sat down to eat. After they both had two servings Harry griped his stomach and raced out the front door to collapse on the ground vomiting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo? What did you think? I need to know! :-)


	4. Weasleys Galore and Dumbledore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. (Thank you soooooooooooooooo much to every one who has commented on my story! It truly makes my day each time!) They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. I am looking for a Beta right now and as soon as I get one I will re-post the chapters after they have been looked over! Now enjoy!

"Harry! You ok? Was it the food? It tasted fine to me." Charlie asked worriedly.

"No it was fine. I should have only had half a slice." He grunted.

"But you hadn't... Oh. I am so sorry! You told me just today and twice I have forgotten important parts!" Charlie dropped to the ground next to Harry. He had forgotten that Harry always had to pace himself after being at the Dursleys. He was not used to eating so much and Charlie bet the food had been too rich for his stomach. He felt like a failure once again.

"No it is ok. I did not expect you to remember anyways. Besides I already knew. The food was just so good. I did not want to stop. Do you have some biscuits? That would help." Charlie's stomach dropped. Harry truly did not think that he would care enough to remember what he had told him earlier. He scooped Harry up and took him back inside. Harry protested but he ignored him. He was going to start trying to make things right. It might take years for Harry to fully understand that he was not a waste but Charlie would not let Harry keep on this path any more. He set him down on the couch and went to get the biscuits and a glass of water.

"Ok! Harry! Enough of this putting yourself down shit! It was my fault. I don't know why I am forgetting such important parts of your life but I am going to do my best to stop that." He handed him the water and Biscuits. "Now I want you to tell me why you feel that I would not feel your past was important. I need to know what I am doing wrong that makes you feel like I don't care about what happened to you. Because I do. I want to find those monsters and kill them. I don't have the right to do that but I am going to make sure that your future mates know so that they can act on it." Harry gaped at him.

"Now what are you talking about now!?!?!" Harry screeched. 

"You can always take them to court for child abuse. But your mates are protected under the law. If they feel like there mate was ever in danger of dying then they can kill the person or persons that put them in that position. And you did almost die many times over. Had you not been a wizard you would have died. It is an old law. One that is almost never used any more. But no one ever had the law revoked." Charlie said seriously. "Now. I want to know what I have done or haven't done that makes you think that I don't care about your past. Because I do. I want to kill them. I want to make it long and painful. I could go into detail on what I want to do to them. While you were sleeping I thought about what I want to do long and hard." Harry looked shell shocked.  


"But... But... Why would you care? No one else has before. They have all said that it will be ok. On one listened so I stopped telling. No one acted so I stopped hoping. Why do you care when no one else does?" That cut Charlie to the bone.

"So I have not done anything that made you think I don't care? You just assumed because of previous experience?" He asked shocked and, in a way, hopeful. Because while that prospect was horrible it also meant that he had not done anything truly wrong.

"Well yah. No one else did so why would I think that you would? Lots of people would say that they did but never did anything. Others acted as if it was ok and then some acted as if I deserved it. The ones that said that they cared were at least nice enough to pretend. They are the ones I try to keep around. Like your mom. She was extremely upset. She does things all the time that shows that she is upset. But she never stops it. Same with Dumbledore. He did not like it but he told me being there was for my safety. That at least I was alive." It was Charlie's turn to vomit. After he had vanished the vomit he stood up and went to the fireplace. He tossed in the powder and called his mom. Harry sat there watching shocked as Charlie actually yelled at his mom! When he was done he made another call to Dumbledore and screamed at him without pause for an hour! When he finished he made another call, this time to someone Harry did not know. This call stunned Harry. Charlie was calling his boss it seemed to ask about mind healers. He wanted the absolute best money could buy and he was going to pay for it himself. Harry was shocked! No one had ever done any of this for him before! When Charlie was done he turned back to Harry. 

"Now! As you heard I am no longer talking to my parents until they apologize to you and you have accepted it. Also I want you to understand I NEVER knew about any of this. Had I known I would have done something sooner. I am not doing this just because you are a Dracon. As for Dumbledore I am going to the board of governors and letting them know what has been going on. This is not acceptable! Students should feel like they can talk for their teachers about abuse and be listened to. Not told "well at least living there you are alive" that does not fly with me!" He stopped to see if Harry had something to say.

"But I am not mad at your parents. They don't have to apologize! And I agree that students should feel safe at school but I don't want people to know about me. And it will come out of the governors do an investigation!" Harry was equal parts upset and thrilled. He did not want Charlie to stop talking to his parents because of him and he did not want the whole world knowing about what he had gone through. On the other hand he now saw how much this upset Charlie. He was willing, and HAD told his mom that he would not talk to his mom or dad until Harry got an apology. AND he was willing to go through the whole ordeal of contacting the governors to start an investigation on one of the most trusted and popular people in the wizarding world! 

Charlie took his hands in his and looked him in the eye. "That is why I made the third call. You don't truly see what has been done to you because for you it has always been this way. You have even said that you used to think your name was freak. You are not crazy but you do need help. I am not a mind healer. I can't help you in that way. I will not talk to my parents because I am beyond furious with them. And I won't start an investigation until I have your promotion. But will you please go to the mind healer? Or we can have him or her come to us. Please?" He begged. Harrys lip quivered.

"You really do care! You are the first one! Well... The first one to be able to do anything. If you truly want me to then I will try, for you. But I don't know what they can do for me." He whispered in shock and awe.

"Thank you!! But you have me curious. Who has also helped you? You did not mention that." Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"Fred and George. They saw my scars in Quidditch and would not leave me alone until I told them. After that they would find me every year on the first day of school and check me over and patch me up if I needed it. They would get me potions to help me start eating again as well. I skipped that part because... Well I don't know. It was our special secret. After they left Hogwarts they would sneak in and patch me up still and would give the potions to the house elves." He looked up. "You know how they have a secret backer?" Charlie nodded. "Well it is me. It was my thank you to them for what they have done. But they would not take the money without doing something. So they pay me a percentage of the profit. I have a separate account for that money. I am saving it. After the war no matter if I survive or not the money will go to building an orphanage and to pay for the schooling of as many children as possible." He bit his lip. "I did not plan on ever telling anyone that." 

"Well then I feel special. And I now have another call to make. But this time I want you to join me." He led Harry to the fireplace and called the twins. Fred answered.

"Harry! What are you doing with this oaf?" Fred cried out as if shot. Harry laughed at his dramatics.

"I am a Dracon now. Charley was the one to answer my distress call." He smiled.

"Oh wow!" He gasped. Harry nodded.

"Well actually that is not why we are calling. I am calling to thank you for helping Harry at school. Did you know that mom knew and did not stop him from going back to that house?" Charlie asked.

"What!?" Fred screeched 

"Yes and that Dumbledore basically told him that as long as they did not kill him then he was going back?" The anger rolling off of Fred was scary.

"What?" He growled.

"Ok! So good to know. Now you should also know that I have told mom and dad that I will not talk to them again until they apologize to Harry and he accepts it. And as soon as Harry says yes then I will be contacting the board of governors and having them open an investigation. Also Harry has agreed to see a mind healer." Fred nodded. 

"Good! We will be giving mom and dad a call as well." He turned to Harry "Thank you for agreeing to see a mind healer! I guess that we have something to tell you guys... George and I are Dracons as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... cliff hanger! next chapter will be posted on the 9th! so just 2 days wait! :-)


	5. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. Now enjoy!

Fred took a deep breath. "I know that everyone thought that it skipped us. We wanted it that way." Harry cut in.

 

"I am sorry Fred. But I am falling asleep on my feet. So I am going to leave the conversation and go to bed. I am sorry." Harry apologized.

 

"Oh! No worries! I am sorry, I am sure you are exhausted. How about this. George and I can come visit you guys tomorrow? We can talk then. How does that sound?" Charlie nodded.

 

"Yah that works. I don't know how you hid this and I want to know, but we are both exhausted and need our sleep. So we will see you tomorrow." Charlie agreed. They all said there good buys and ended the call. Harry turned to Charlie.

 

"So where am I going to sleep?" Charlie smiled. 

 

"Well I was going to have my boss come by to expand the hut so you would have your own room. But I think at this point it is too late. So you have the choice of the couch or my bed."

 

"I will take the couch." 

 

"Ok! Let me get you some pillows and blankets. Be right back!" Charlie went into his room and came back with 2 pillows and 2 blankets. "I got you 2 of each just in case." He set them down on the couch. "Help yourself to whatever you may need. I will leave my door unlocked, the bathroom is through my room. Don't worry about waking me up if you need to use it. I will have a second bathroom added on tomorrow. This is your home now so make yourself comfortable!" He gave Harrys shoulder a squeeze as he walked away. Before he shut his door he said "good night Harry. Sleep well." 

 

"You too." Harry spread a blanket out on the couch and laid down. He kicked off his shoes but did not bother with the rest of his clothes. He set his wand on the table at the end of the couch and pulled the other blanket over himself before quickly falling asleep.

 

Only a few hours later Charlie was woken up by screaming. He leapt out of bed and raced into the living room ready to take on whoever was making Harry scream. Instead he found Harry alone, thrashing in his blankets screaming. He raced over to him quickly untangling him from the mess of blankets and scooped him into his arms. He sat down on the couch rocking Harry softly cooing to him. "It's ok. Your fine. It is just a dream. Harry, wake up. You are safe here. No one will hurt you." He said over and over. After a few more minutes Harrys face found Charlie's neck. He breathed in the calming hormones and slowly started to calm down and wake up. As soon as he was awake he snuggled into Charlie's arms.

 

"Thank you. No one has ever woken me up so gently. I either get yelled at for waking them up or they wake me up abruptly and then go back to bed. I am sorry I woke you. I forgot to cast a silencing charm around me." He apologized.

 

"What? No! You don't have to do that! Listen. I want to know when you are having night terrors. You won't get the rest you need if you are not woken up. I don't want to give you dreamless sleep potions because they are addicting. I know how to work with night terrors. Percy used to get them as a little kid. I was the one that would help him with them. Let's get you some water and then how about you come back to my room. Percy and I found that after a night terror he would sleep better if he had someone to sleep with." Harry nodded. 

 

"Ok. But only if you are sure. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said looking up at Charlie from where he was cuddled up on his chest.

 

"No worries! I prefer sharing my bed. I love to cuddle in my sleep so it will work out for the best!" He grinned. Harry smiled up at him. Charlie set Harry down on his feet then went to go get them both some water. When they were done Charlie led the way to his room. He climbed into bed and then motioned for Harry to join him. Once they were both situated Charlie cast Nox and they drifted off to sleep. 

 

In the morning Harry woke up surrounded by a blanket of heat. He snuggled into it. He was always cold so it was nice to wake up warm. He turned his head to see Charlie grinning sleepily at him.

"Good morning sunshine!" Charlie said in a sleep rough voice. "How did you sleep?" Harry thought for a moment. Then realized something that shocked him.

"Better even than the few times Pomfrey gave me dreamless sleep! Thank you!" He gasped. Charlie chuckled.

"I guess all you need is a big bad alpha to keep the night terrors at bay!" He teased. Harry grinned. Just then his stomach made itself known by growling loudly. Charlie nursed out laughing.

"Well then! I guess we should get up and find something to eat!" He let Harry go and sat up. They climbed out of bed Harry heading to the bathroom and Charlie heading to the kitchen to get something started. When Harry joined him he found not one but three red heads in the kitchen. The twins turned around and rushed him. Both looking him over carefully.

"Guys! I am fine!" When they were satisfied that it was the truth they backed up. George handed him a couple of bottles which Harry obediently took them. Tread handed Charlie a list.

"On here are the potions that we have been giving Harry. A stomach settler to help him keep down what he does eat, a bone strengthener because of the lack of calcium in his diet, and 3 different nutrition potions. After the first month or so he won't need the stomach settler but all the rest we give him as often as we can. We won't be able to counter act the first 11 years of abuse but we can try to keep the Heath detriments at bay with these potions." Fred spouted off. Charlie gaped at him. 

"This is the most serious I have ever seen you two!" They scoffed.

"Well yah! Harry is worth being serious over! He has been through hell and back multiple times over. It is the least we can do to make up for the rest of the world’s heads being up there asses!" Gorge said with conviction.

"No worries! We will be silly again soon! We just have to get the boring serious stuff out of the way first!" Fred grinned

"And then we can talk about our new line coming out!" George grinned at his twin before they burst out together.

"RAINBOW PUFFS!" They cheered themselves before calming down. Charlie chuckled

"Ok boys! Simmer down. Now what is in the bag you brought with you?" The twins turned around.

"Oh! Here you go Harry!" That said together. Harry opened the bag to find all the foods that he would usually eat while getting his stomach back to normal. There was rice, chicken, lightly buttered mashed potatoes, and biscuits for the first day. Then he would start adding in vegetables and cakes slowly so as to not upset his stomach to much. He smiled up at the twins and hugged them.

"Thank you!" They hugged him back just as tightly and then steered him to the table that they and enlarged to fit all 4 of them.

"Now"

"Eat!" George spoke first and then Fred finished for him. Charlie took note of the foods. Hoping that he would not have a reason to remember them in the future. The twins then pulled out another bag and handed it to Charlie.

"This is for"

"You to eat"

"We already"

"Ate before we came" they said switching back and forth. Charlie pulled out 2 coffee cakes, a dozen cranberry bagels with a tub of strawberry cream cheese and there was a to-go box that had a 3 egg ham, bacon, sausage, and cheese omelet.

"Wow! Ok looks like I have a protein packed breakfast today and lots of bread for the next 3 weeks!" He laughed.

"It is the least we could do with you taking Harry in." They said together.

"You don't have to thank me. I would have done it sooner had I known. Why did you not tell me?" He asked. That had frustrated him all night but he was not mad. They probably did not think that he would feel comfortable doing anything because honestly he did not know Harry well before yesterday. They confirmed his suspicions. "Well I appreciate you thinking about how I would feel if I felt I had to step in. But if you ever have something like this again. I don't care who it is. TELL ME! I want to help." They agreed and they all sat down. Harry and Charlie tucked into their food while the twins took turns explaining themselves. Fred started the back and forth.

"Ok! So when we came into our inheritance we did not freak out." (Fred)

"That is why Dad did not get the call." (Georg) 

"We love each other too much to be separated." (Fred)

"So instead we decided to hide it." (Georg) 

"We shifted back and then told the family that it did not happen." (Fred)

"As for the changes we worked together to hide them." They looked at Harry. (Georg) 

"That is why we left in our 7th year." (Fred)

"We were getting antsy." (Georg) 

"Luckily Umbrage was there for us to take our energy out on!" Fred laughed. And they turned to look at Charlie.

"But this past year has been hard." (Georg) 

"We want to find our mate." (Fred)

"But we want to stay together!" (Georg) 

"Our Dracons started going crazy when we found out about Harry." (Fred)

"So we decided it was time to come to you." With that they looked at their older brother expectantly.

"So what I got out of that is you guys are likely betas. You are already mated to one another in some way. And you’re Dracons and yourselves want Harry to be your mate." They grinned and nodded. Charlie sighed. This was going to be difficult. Clearly the twins knew that Charlie was Harry’s true alpha and so they were now turning to him to seek approval to court Harry to be in there Clan. The problem was Harry did not know and they have not officially mated so he can't speak for Harry yet.

Harry lifted his eyebrow. "Are you asking him if you can court me?" They nodded. "Why? Why not ask me? And you should know that I don't have an alpha yet so I can't accept betas yet." The twins shared a look clearly communicating with one another. After w bit Harry huffed and left the room. When the twins were done they looked at Charlie. Fred cast a silencing charm around them.

"Ok! So clearly he does not know yet. Why have you not told him?!" Gorge exclaimed.

"Everything else in his life has been out of his control. I want him to pick me. Not have me tell him that I am it for him. He deserves that chance. The chance to say no. It hurts but I would do anything for him. He needs this." Charlie looked like he was in excruciating pain. The twin’s faces softened. 

"Ok that makes sense." Fred said. "We will wait. In the mean time we can start learning the things that dad was not able to teach us." Just then gorge jumped in.

"Wait! Why did he come out of your room if you are not mated!?!?!?" He seemed furious.

"He had a night terror last night. After I got him calmed down he came back to bed with me. It is a good thing he did because he said that was the best sleep that he has ever had." Charlie was not fazed. He knew he brother was just looking out for Harry. And after hearing the explanation he calmed down.

"Is he ok?" They asked together.

"Yah he is fine. Shook up, but fine." He said. "Now can you drop the silencing charm? I have a call I need to make. I am having my boss come by to expand the hut so Harry has his own room and bathroom." The twins grinned and dropped the charm.


	6. Who is Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok! So for everyone who has been reading already you may not have notice a change in the tags. In this chapter it depicts the death of a character that happened before the story. It is violent. If you have any triggers you may want to skip from the trigger note that will mark where the triggers will start to the end note where there will be an extremely basic summary of what happened!  
> Pleas review my story! I love for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. Now enjoy!

STOP!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT GO FURTHER UNTIL YOU READ THE FIRST PART OF MY NOTE!!

 

 

 

 

As soon as the silencing charm was down was down Fred raced off to find Harry, George pulled out a few more bags that he had to un-shrink, and Charlie went into the living room to make the call. When he was done he found the other 3 in the back of his hut siting under a tree looking through a catalog. 

"Whatcha doin?" He asked as he sat down with them.

"Fred and George brought with them furniture catalogs. They are helping me pick out furniture for my new room!" Harry turned the catalog around to show Charlie the page he was on. Harry was looking at a bed that was bigger than his. The frame was made of hard woods and had gorgeous mettle inlays of dragons. Charlie recognized the work as one of the Dracon owned companies that catered to Dracon Clans. Dracon furniture needs to be strong to handle the strength of the Dracons using it. The beds more so because of any "nightly activities." He grinned. 

"This is made by one of the dragon handlers families. His name is Jordan. He did not like building furniture so he left the family business. This is one of my favorite beds that they make. Unfortunately it was too much for me. But I love the bed I have now and don't want a new one." He added when he saw the look in Harry's eyes. 

"Yah I like it too! It looks warm and inviting! The size means I can have a big Clan and we would all fit! It also has charms so that it can double in size! It says it can fit up to 10 people comfortably! I was wondering why so many when the largest so far was 6 but then George reminded me some people have the kids sleep with them for a few years. Then it made sense!" Harry said excitedly. 

"So you are already planning for your Clan." Charlie chuckled. "That is good. And with you picking furniture now we can have the room made big enough for everything!" 

"Oh no! This is not for now! If I picked furniture big enough to handle all my possible future mates then my room alone would be the size of your hut!" Harry gasped. All three burst out laughing!

"Did you forget about the tents we used at the Quidditch World Cup? It was bigger on the inside? It will be no problem to make the room whatever size you need. I am sure Charlie won't mind because you are doing the responsible thing and planning for your future." Fred explained. Charlie nodded.

"But! That implies that I plan on taking over his house with my mates! That is not fair to him!" Harry exclaimed. Charlie was expecting this so he was ready.

"That is the great thing about wizarding space. It goes away as easily as it takes you to put it there. So if you move out then it will be easy to return the hut to the way it was. For now I want you to be as comfortable as possible living here. I want you to know in your soul that you have a place and a true home here. It does not matter if you stay here for just the summer or the rest of your life. I want you to feel like you belong here. So pick the furniture that you truly want. We will make the room as big as we need to. I don't want this room to remind you of that prison you have been existing in for most of your life." Harry grinned and lunged at Charlie from where he had been siting between the twins.

"Thank you!!" He started crying, but this time from happiness. He then pulled back blushing. "I am sorry. I keep clinging to you. I don't know why. Just tell me to stop and I will." Charlie laughed.

"Oh no worries! Just ask these two! I am one of the few in the family that never complained when they would dog pile on me. Everyone else would get upset. I would pull them in tighter." The twins nodded.

"When you left," (Fred)

"We got no more" (George)

"Cuddles from the family!" They exclaimed in horror and sadness. Charlie chuckled. 

"Looking back, I should have seen you were Dracons. With our cuddle sessions. Dracons love to cuddle. It helps the Clan grow closer together." The twins grinned.

All of a sudden something occurred to Harry. "Wait! Your Dad is a Dracon. But you never said your Mom was. And you don't have a third parent. Soooo.... Why is your Dad with your Mom and not another Dracon? I am glad that he is but why is he?" The brother’s shared a look. The twins give Charlie a hug then stood up and left. "I am sorry! Did I say something wrong?" Harry exclaimed.

 

*********************************TRIGGER************************************

 

"No Harry you did not. The twins recognize that as your mentor there are certain conversations that you don't have with others around. Even if it involves there family." He took a deep breath. "Molly is not our Mom. She was our carrier but not our Mom. Dad had an omega. She got sick soon after they mated. Dad was devastated. She could no longer have children naturally after she got better. So they found a witch that would be there carrier. They took Mom’s eggs and Dad’s sperm then after the eggs were fertilized they magically put them in Molly. She gave birth to Bill and I before the incident. We both vaguely remember our Mom. Because Mom had gotten sick they removed all her eggs and stored them. After they did that the worst thing in the world happened. Mom was in need of a beta, she had for a long time but when she got sick she was too weak to find one and it took a long time for her to get the energy to find a beta. When she felt she was ready she and Dad sent out the word that she was looking. We still don't know what happened but somehow the wrong people got the word and came for Mom while Dad was at work. That day Mom had wanted a "me day" so she asked Molly if she would watch us. Had it not been for that then we would have died. Because when the guys got there they destroyed the house and killed our Mom. She was napping when they got there. She must have taken a sleeping draught or something because as far as anyone could tell she did not wake. So luckily she did not suffer. Now Harry you have to hear this. It is a lesson about the world that all Dracons especially omegas need to learn. I am sorry but this will be hard to hear." He waited a second before starting again.

"They slit her throat. Then they poured a special potion into the cut forcing her Dracon to come out. They then cut out each scale and cut off her wings. Then they harvested her claws, vocal cords, and eyes." At this Harry started to retch but the potion from earlier stopped him from vomiting. Charlie pulled him into his lap and rocked him. "I am sorry. But you needed to know." He held him close and rocked him.

"Why?" Harry croaked out.

"Why was she killed? Black market potion ingredients. Why were the rest of my siblings born? Mom had told Dad that she wanted a girl the day before she died. And Molly agreed to help her wish come true. But there is more to it. When Mom died it about killed Dad too. He literally stayed alive because of bill and I. We were only alive because Molly was the one that gave birth to us. Had Mom given birth to us then we would have not survived her death. And Dad could not die as long as he had hatchlings young enough to need him. If it were not for Molly we still would have all died. We all got sick. The depression was so bad it was killing us all. She would not let us die. She force fed us, sponge bathed us and lived with us." He laughed darkly.

"She played us against our Dad and our Dad against us in a way. She told us that he needed us to live. We were so little. We loved our Daddy and even our sadness could not stop that little spark in us that wanted to make our Daddy happy. She told him that he was killing his kids, his last link to his mate, by not being the father we needed. And it worked. We did our best to make Dad happy and he did his best to be there for us. As time went on it got easier. Dad could not take on another omega. It hurt too much. But Molly was perfect. She knew what we needed and was happy to help. Eventually Dad fell in love. And Molly did not stop popping out baby's until she had the girl that Mom wanted. Yes she carried us all. But biologically she is not our Mom. We all know the story. For bill and I it is hardest. For Dad... Well... Let's just say that I won't be surprised if after Ginny moves out that the depression comes back for Dad and kills him. Biologically he will have done what was needed. For all our sakes I hope he survives. But I won't be surprised." Charlie did not relies he was crying until Harry reached up and wiped away the tears. 

Harry could not think of anything to say. So he did not say anything. He just curled up to Charlie and would wipe away his silent tears when they would come. Just as Charlie started to get himself put back together the twins came out.

"Your boss is here!" They yelled. Charley looked up and grinned. 

"Harry I hope you have everything picked out because it is show time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Harry finds out that Molly is just a surrogate parent to all the kids. She did give birth to them but using Arthur’s Omegas eggs. His omega got sick and could not handle the pregnancy so she had her eggs taken out to be used in a surrogate. She then was killed after Bill and Charlie were born. Molly then stepped in and did what she could to keep the boys and their Dads depression from killing them. Also there Moms last wish was to have a baby girl. That is why it was so important that Ginny be born. Arthur could not even think of taking on a new omega so he just stuck with Molly. They did eventually over the years fall in love and get married. It is also predicted that Arthur might die after Ginny moves out because then his Dracon will see that his duty to his omega is complete and he is not needed any more.
> 
>  
> 
> The bed!  
> it is made out of Snakewood. here is a link to what it looks like:  
> http://www.hearnehardwoods.com/hardwoods/exotic_hardwoods/exotic_wood/snakewood_lumber/snakewood.html
> 
> I could not find an inlay that looks like what I was picturing so use your imaginations! :-)


	7. Harry’s Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. Now enjoy!

When Harry and Charlie got inside they were greeted by an older man. Had he been a muggle Harry would have guessed that he was about 55 or 60. He was going gray around his temples and had some gray hairs dusting the rest of his brunet hair. He was not very tall, probably only 5 foot 5 or so. He gave Harry a small smile.

"So you are the one I am making a room for." He glanced at how Charlie was standing protectively at Harry's side but slightly in front of him. "And if I were to guess you would be an omega." He Chuckled. When he saw the curious look in Harry's eyes he explained. "Charlie has known me for years and I would consider us good friends even if I am his boss. He is guarding you right now. He knows that I am an unmated alpha. The only time he would guard someone like he is now if he was feeling protective of an omega." He explains. He turns his attention to Charlie. "No worries. I have resigned myself to living alone for life. It is not pleasant but I know that no omega would want an alpha that is well past his prime. And besides I am over 17 times his senior. He probably does not want a 314 year old alpha that will die long before he is past reproduction age." He chuckled humorlessly at himself. Harry broke in then.

"Ummmm... My room?" He asked uncertainly, wanting to change this line of conversation. Charlie relaxed.

"Yes. His room! Now Hank this is Harry, Harry this is Hank." He looked down at the young omega. "Do you have all the furniture picked out?" Harry nodded and turned to the twins. George handed him the catalog and sat down on the floor. 

Harry reached for his wand which he had left in the living room overnight. He summed a piece of paper and used a spell to copy the dimensions of the furniture he wanted in a smaller scale and placed the images on the paper. He quickly designed the room. It had the dragon bed in the middle of the room agents the far wall. On either side was a side table that was made of the same woods and had legs made of the same mettle without the dragons. At the end of the bed was room for up to 6 chests that would also match but for now he only had 1 chest at the end of the bed. The lock on the chest was the image of a dragon with its tale looped through a clasp on the trunk. Its tail then returned to its mouth. It would release its tail when the owner of the chest pressed their finger to the forehead of the dragon leaving a small trace of their magic to unlock the chest. The wall opposite of the bed was a large wardrobe that also matched. The dragons on the front created the handles out of mettle fire that seemed to flicker with heat inside. The wardrobe, chest and the drawers in the side tables all had wizarding space. Harry looked at the blueprint and then flipped through the magazine again. He found the section with desks and added an L shaped desk that did not match but had a note on the page saying that it could be made in any type of wood. He shifted everything in the room a little further from the wall with the door going in so that the rest would have plenty of room in the corner furthest from the bed. He found a chair that could also be made in any wood that had a cushion made of midnight blue fabric. He found the rugs and added a midnight blue rug with gold swirls under the desk and a forest green rug that was plush with no design under the bed. This helped differentiate the study space from the sleeping space. He showed the paper to Hank who grinned.

"You are good! Now I am also having a fireplace added to your room as well as your own bathroom. The fireplace will be closed circuit. It will only connect to your school and to your friends’ houses so that you can visit them as well." Harry looked back at the paper and then added the location for the fireplace, next to the bed, opposite from the desk. There was also room to add a small couch made of dark gray dragon hide (That had been shed. No Dracon would work with dragon hide that was taken by killing the animal!) With a coffee table that matched the beds side tables. Under it all was a brick red rug with maroon speckles. In the corner between the fireplace and the wall was a pile of floor pillows. Harry looked it over and smiled, pleased with himself. He had taken his 4 needs into consideration. School, sleep, future mates and a place for friends to hang out.

He then opened a different catalog by the same company, this one holding all things needed for the bathroom. He looked it over carefully then looked back at his paper. He shifted the wardrobe over again so it was now in the other corner diagonal from the living space. This made room for the bathroom door. He then summoned another paper and attached it to where the image of the door was. He pulled out of the catalog the detentions for a large walks in shower that could comfortably hold 8 people with room to spare and after a moment’s hesitation added a tub the size of a large Jacuzzi or small pool. He added a toilet in its own closet on the far wall from the door. He then glanced up at Hank.

"Ummm... How easy would it be in the future to change the side of the bathroom if more toilets or sinks are needed?" 

"Not hard at all. If you want to start with one of each then it is no problem!" Harry nodded then added a skink with a small counter space made of Granite. Then handed it back to Hank to look over. 

"This is amazing Harry!! You thought of everything! Ok why don't you place the orders you need for the bathroom fixtures and furniture while I work on the room. It will take me a bit so you might want to go out for a while." Harry grinned.

"Thank you soooo much! Can I have the blueprint back for a second? I am going to make a copy of it so that I can start adding bedding, towels, and other supplies and decorations. Then I can make a list of what I need to order or go shopping for!" Harry was vibrating with excitement. Hank shook his head in amusement and handed it back. When Harry was done he gathered up the small stack of catalogs and made his way outside to start work on his new living space. The brothers followed him, enthralled in what the smaller boy was doing. So far they were all immensely impressed with the omegas choices and taste. The bed room was done in dark but inviting colors. Reminding there Dracons of the caves that had been the Dens of their ancestors. The bathroom was light and cheery. They were all looking forward to what else the boy chose for what they all hoped would be there future bedroom and bathroom. 

Harry sat on the grass under the tree that they had been under earlier. Harry summoned a jug of water and 4 cups, the only sign that he had noticed the men following behind him. Charlie transfigured some rocks into pillows for them to sit on and Harry leaned back against the tree. He planted his feet in front of him making something like a vertical desk out of his bent legs. He then went back to work. He went through the catalog that had all the bedding in it and added dark green sheets with silver outlines of dragons on it. The dragons in the sheets were charmed to take on the scale colors of the Clan that sleep under it. As more members were mated more dragons would take shape on the blanket. The sheets were the same dark green spotted with slightly darker and lighter green. The edging of all the bedding was lined with silver stitching of flames. Harry also picked out a set of summer sheets and comforter. This set looked the same but was made with lighter materials.

Harry then looked into the fabrics for the floor pillows. She burst out laughing when he found Hogwarts house crest pillows that would immediately add the name of the person that would use the pillow. He added 9 Gryffindor pillows one for Ron, Hermione, Neville, Charlie, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, and himself. Then he added a Ravenclaw pillow for Luna. Without looking up he explained what he was doing to the men around him.

"And I can always buy more for each future mate. They have fabric for all the other wizarding schools so if my mates are from somewhere else then they will still be represented." He missed the looks of pure happiness on their faces. 

Harry continued on to the catalog with desk supplies. He was in need of new school supplies so he figured he could double the order for his desk then he will have that part of school shopping done. He found a set that had a quill cup, filing tray and desk calendar that had room to put school assignment due dates. The cup had an attached holder for his ink well. The filing trays stacked and had up to 10 different trays. The trays and the cup were made of metal. The cup had designed of gold stars and swirls that matched the rugs design pretty well. The same was on the sides of the trays. He as low added a dubbed order of refilling quills, one order of normal quills (only for his desk) and red, black, blue, and green ink to write with (also for his desk) he also added a double order of the paper that his teachers wanted him using. He found a set of stationary that had dark green leaves edged in gold that he fell in love with and added that as well. He did not know when he would use it but he knew he liked it. He also added ink remover and wax for letters.

He then opened the catalog for the bathroom things again, this time turning to the linens and other things you would put on the counter in the bathroom. He found a set of plush tan towels that could have names added to the edges as mates are added to the Clan. For now Harry left them blank. The set included bath towels that were overly large, hand towels, and washcloths. He found some bath mats that were plush and a pleasant shade of dark blue. He found a mettle stand that would fit in the corner of the toilet closet to hold extra toilet paper. He added a toothbrush cup that was shiny sliver with dragons etched into it for the counter. For in the shower there was a waterproof stand to put washcloths, shampoo and the like. Outside the shower was a warning rack to hold fresh towels to use after the shower. The tub had a basket to hold the same supplies as was in the shower. He added a soap dispenser that looked like the tooth brush cup and a little ring that would be arched to the wall to hold a hand towel. Harry ordered both bars of soap and liquid soap. The extras he would put in the little linen closet next to the bathroom. He looked the plans over before relishing he forgot a few big things.

This time he opened a catalog for wall colors and flooring. He picked a medium gray for the bedroom walls and a dark mahogany for the floors of the bedroom. For the bathroom he picked a cheery sky blue and fun round glass tiles for the floor. The tile had lots of protection charms against breaking. He picked the same tile as the floor for the walls around the tub and in the shower. The floor of the shower and the bench along the far wall in the shower he picked river rocks. The tub was made of white marble. He then turned to look at what type of shower heads he wants. He picked the rain stile but had it come in at an angel. That way soap would not run into his face. For the sink fixtures he picked brushed silver. He sat back and smiled. It looked perfect. It was warm, comfy and used the space well. Harry looked up at the men around him and blushed. They were all looking at him in amazement. 

"You could make a living out of this Harry!" Charlie exclaimed. Harry shook his head.

"No. I would not like this as a job. This was fun because it was for my future family. I don't want to do this for a livening." He said adamantly. Harry pulled out the order forms from the back and summoned a quill to fill them out. As soon as that was done Harry looked to Charlie.

"Can I use your owl or an owl from the reserve? Hedwig is at Hogwarts so she can't take it." He asked.

"I don't have one of my own but the reserve has lots. Let's go. On the way I can introduce you to people." Charlie said as he stood up. He reached down to help Harry up while the twins got up on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it was just a lot of descriptions, but it needed to be done so I got it all done at once. As an apology for this one being posted later in the day and for it lacking true plot I am going to finish up the next chapter tonight and post it tomorrow.


	8. Meeting the Reserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. This chapter is longer then usual! Don't get used to it! Now enjoy! :-)

Charlie led the way through the reserve to the Owlery. They passed a few other huts and Charlie explained that there were a lot more but most preferred to stay a bit further out. Apparently it was a Dracon thing, dating back to their dragon ancestors. They wanted to live close enough to consider themselves a community but they wanted there "dens" far enough apart to be able to defend from others if the need arises. Harry found he liked the idea. 

Along the way Charlie stopped at a few different huts to introduce harry to some of the people living here. The first hut could have been a replica of Charlies own hut on the outside, but when the women had them come in he found it was not at all like Charlies hut.

“You must be Harry! I am Cindy, the one that sent the food over. Did you like it?” she completely ignored the twins, already recognizing them from the stories that Charlie had told. She was a sweet heart but she also loved to mess with pranksters, after all, her brother was one as well.

“Yes it was good. Thank you.” Harry had no intentions of telling this sweet lady that her food had made him sick. It was good food, it was his stomach that could not handle it. But Charlie had other ideas.

“Harry you need to tell her. It won’t upset her like you think. As I said, she is our resident healer, she needs to know your history.” Harry had turned as white as a sheet.

“No!” he hissed at Charlie. Cindy took over from there. She took Harry's hand and gently led him into a door off to the side. Once in harry could see it was the infirmary. 

“Harry, it is ok. Charlie is right. It is my job to help everyone here, Dracon or not. If you have medical problems that I need to know about then please tell me.” She pointed her wand at the door making it shut in the three brothers faces. That caused harry to laugh. 

“Ummm… well…” he wanted to tell her, he was embarrassed but not dumb. She needed to know. Cindy again took the lead.

“How about I run my scans? That way you don’t miss anything?” harry nodded, relived that he would not have to talk. She set to work and with each spell she became more cold and distant. After about 20 minutes of spells after spells she got up and opened the door.

“Charlie, come sit with Harry. He needs you and I need to go make some calls. Oh! And who figured out which potions he has been taking almost every day?” the twins raised their hands. They did not want to say anything to set off this ice queen.

“Good job. You missed a few but what you have done has helped more then you know.” She then left without a word. Meanwhile Charlie had scooped the trembling omega into his lap and started to rock him.

“It’s ok. She is not mad at you. She is mad at everyone who has neglected you.” The twins came in as well and talked to each other softly. This way Harry knew that they were there but still letting Charlie do what he needed to calm Harry down. It took another 20 minutes before she returned.

“Ok! So. I called your school mediwitch. She said that she knew about all of this but was under a blood other not to do anything. Even now she cannot act. So! We are going to have the flue in her office set up to my flue. If anything happens at school you come directly to me and I will take care of you. Also I am adding a few more potions to your daily regimen. They are specialized to help your internal organs repair themselves. Otherwise the potions you are on are perfect.” She looked around the room at every one. “I would love to have you stay so I can get to know all of you but I need to get to work on your potions if I want to be able to get them to you tomorrow afternoon.” She apologized. She did want to talk to them. But work came first. And she had a lot of work to do.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to bring you more work. I just wanted you to meet my brothers and harry. Oh! And these idiots thought it would be a good idea to not tell me for years that they are beta Dracons.” She turned to stare at them. She then looked around the room and saw this group in a new light. A future clan. 

“Well then. Anything you too need to tell me?” she asked the twins.

“No”

“ma’am!” they barked out military stile.

“Good. Now I do need to get to work.” She led them out. Charlie carrying harry in his arms like a baby.

“Thank you.” Harry said to her before she shut the door. She gave him a smile and nodded before closing the door.

“Well then! That took a lot longer than I expected! We will make one more stop and then go to the Owlery. Then we will go to the diner and get something to eat.

They all agreed that was a good idea and started back down the road. After only a minute or so harry had Charlie set him down so he could walk on his own. The second house they stopped at looked just like a home you would find in the suburbs of the U.S. Limestone walls, picture windows, and a path leading up with shrubs on either side. Charlie did not bother nocking, he just let himself in calling out “Lucy! I’m hooooooome!” a roaring laugh came from what appeared to be a sun room. A massive man came out of the room and launched himself at Charlie. Charlie hugged him back just as fiercely.

“Cam this is Harry, Fred and George. Has news travelled to you yet?” 

“Yes it has!” he looked at Harry “you are a new omega. And now in a much better place now that Charlie has taken you, literally, under his wing.” He then looked at the twins “and you terrors refused to tell your own kin the truth about your inheritance and are just now coming out.” The big man scowled at them “you should be ashamed. There are so few of us the last thing we need is the two of you not being honest! And making your brother fell like he is alone! You have a lot of making up to do in my book.” He turned back to Harry. “Well then little one! I have also heard that you are amazing to designing rooms! If you ever get an itch to design anything then give me a call! I would be happy to be your test subject!” Harry blushed and hid behind Charlie. Cam saw this and gave Charlie an approving look. 

“Now! If you want to stay for a bit, I am about to make lunch. If not I understand. You probably have a lot to do to get settled in, in your new home.” Charlie looked down at Harry.

“What do you think little one? Cam has a sensitive stomach so I am sure whatever he makes you will be able to eat as well.” Harry looked at everyone getting smiles from the twins and a nod from Cam.

 

“Ok.” Cam jumped up and down like a 5 year old. It was a hoot to see a man probably close to 6 foot 6 and somewhere around 350 pounds jumping for joy.

 

“Ok then! Harry why don’t you come with me to help me pick something out that will sit well in you tummy?” he looked at the brothers. “You come as well. No point just standing here.” He took Harrys hand and led him into the other room. The twins took the opportunity to ask Charlie what dynamic Cam was. Charlie let them know that he was a freakishly big beta. Everyone had expected him to be an alpha. 

 

Harry helped Cam make chicken sandwiches with a salad, and mashed potatoes. When everyone was done eating Charlie gathered up the plates and would not take no for an answer when he went to go wash them. When they were done they thanked Cam and headed to the Owlery.

 

They reached the Owlery around 5 minutes later Harry quickly tied the papers to a barn owls legs, gave him a treat and told him where to take it. A second later the owl was leaping out a window. 

 

The way back was different. Now the road was lined with people. Harry glance up at Charlie nervously.

 

"It's ok little one. They are not used to new faces and so they want to see what is going on. They don't know who you are." He said this quietly while one of his large hands was resting on Harrys shoulder. The twins were walking behind them creating human shield. The further they walked the more tension that Charlie could feel in Harrys shoulder. This was starting to trigger his own Dracon to react. He stopped the small group and put Harry in between the twins.

 

"Ok!" He bellowed "I know you all want to know what is going on! Long story short I found an orphan that came into a Dracon inheritance when I was back home. As soon as we know what line he is descended from I will let the proper clan know! For now you are scarring the daylights out of him so I am asking you to go away!" The ones close enough to see Harry looked at him and saw that Charlie was right. Most had the decency to duck their heads in shame and go away. The ones that did not soon changed their minds about staying when Charlie let his wings out. Then they bolted! Charlie turned back to Harry with his wings still out. 

 

"Are you ok?" He asked in a soft tone. Harry was clearly shaken but he nodded. 

 

"Yah. Thank you." He looked at Charlie's wings. "They are beautiful!" And they were. Harry had expected red and oranges to match the bigger man’s hair, instead there were a deep forest green. 

 

"Thanks!" Charlie chuckled. "Now let's go home." He took harries hand and started to lead him home again.

 

"Aren’t you going to put your wings away?" Fred asked.

 

"Nope! Some of them might try to come back, but if my wings are out then they will know I am still on defense and will back off. I will my wings away when we are inside." He did not bother trying to look back. With his wings out he would not be able to see without turning around. 

 

Good on his word, as soon as they were inside he pulled his wings in. He noticed that Harry seemed sad to see them go, but he did not say anything. Harry liked his wings! He could not be happier! It was all he could do to not pull them back out and wrap them around the smaller teen. He was not ready for that. 

 

"Ummm... Fred? George? Can I see your wings?" Harry asked hesitantly. The twins looked at Charlie waiting to see what he would say.

 

"Harry, just so you know that is not something you can just ask people. It is not considered polite. There are only a few times when it is ok. When it is your mate, when a doctor asks and in the last stages of courting. But seeing as it is the twins they will probably be ok with it." He turned to the twins who grinned.

 

"We have not had" (George)

 

"Our wings out" (Fred)

 

"In so long!" (George)

 

"We would" (Fred)

 

"Love to!" (George) the twins then went to stand in the middle of the living room space and took their shirts off. There shirts were not charmed to let out wings like Charlie's shirt was. George went first then moved so that Fred had room. Once they both had their wings out they looked at Harry to see his reactions. He looked at their wings and started to laugh.

 

"So there is an obvious difference between you too!" He could not stand it! They prided themselves on being able to trick most people, but if anyone saw their wings then they could no longer do that. Fred had dark gray wings and George had royal purple wings. The twins pretended to be hurt by his laughter but they both knew how ironic it was. 

 

"Don't laugh!"

 

"We are sensitive"

 

"About it!" But then they burst out laughing with him. Charlie soon joined in. After a few minutes Harry calmed down and graced between the twins and Charlie. After a few times back and forth Charlie asked him gently.

 

"Are you wondering if it is ok to touch there wings?" Harry blushed and nodded. "Ok so usually the only time you can do that is during the same situations as asking them to see their wings. But it is up to them." He looked at the twins. "What do you say?" Fred pulled his wings closer while George opened his up more.

 

"My wings are super sensitive, sorry Harry. Until I am mated I only want George touching them." Harry was disappointed but he nodded and the turned his attention to George.

 

"No worries! Mine are not as sensitive. I love it when my wings are touched." He turned his back to Harry so he would have access to more of his wings. Harry slowly walked forward and gently ran his fingertips over the leathery wings. He got lost in the wings quickly. He had noticed that from even a short distance the wings looked solid in color but up close he could see a crack pattern of slightly darker purple woven into the royal purple. He had lost track of time when Charlie stepped up and put his hand on Harrys shouldered, bringing him back to reality.


	9. Dinner and Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. Now enjoy!

"Ok space cadet!" Charlie chuckled. How about you let George pull his wings in now? You have been looking at them for the past 15 minutes.” Harry blushed. Harry pulled back and looked around. Fred was looking at him with an emotion that Harry could not identify and had put his wings away.

 

“Sorry George.” He whispered mortified.

 

“No problem! It was fun.” He pulled his wings in and took his shirt when Fred handed it to him. He put it back on and turned to harry, quickly scooping him into a hug. “Why don’t we all go sit down and have some quiet time reading?” George suggested. When harry nodded and the other two voiced their approval George let go and they all went to sit and read.

 

The twins sat closely together looking at a potions book, probably looking for new ideas for a new prank. Charlie was reading up on omegas, to help him teach Harry all he would need to know and Harry was reading a book about a boy who finds out he is a Demi-God. He had found it on the book shelf that Charlie has in the living room and Charlie thought he would like it. Some hours later Harry heard the growling of tummies and got up. 

  
"I am going to make dinner." Harry said as he headed into the kitchen. Charlie followed him in while the twins went to the table to watch.

 

"No! Charlie get out of the kitchen, I want to make dinner for you guys." Charlie looked him over carefully.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want you feeling that you have to cook for us for some reason. That you owe us something." He was worried about forgetting something that would upset Harry again. 

  


"No it is nothing like that. Well... I do feel I owe you but I know that you don't expect anything in return. So I am doing this because I WANT to. Please let me. I know that you don't expect it but I want to thank you all in the way that I know best." He looked at each of them with a pleading look. George could tell that Charlie was about to say something so he got up and put his hand on his older brothers shoulder.

  


"If you truly want to then we will let you. We want you happy. If you ever want help just ask." He pulled Charlie out of the kitchen and to the little table, giving Harry the room he needs to cook. As soon as they were all siting Harry went to work. He found some pasta in the back of a cabinet, some frozen meat in the ice chest, and some jars of plain tomato sauce in another cabinet. He set some water to boil and put the meat in the sink with some running water to help it thaw faster. While that was going he found some basil, fresh garlic, thyme, salt, pepper, and oregano. He measured out the spices and mixed it into the sauce. He then checked the meat and water. Both needed more time. He turns to the garlic and popped a clove off and began to dice it by hand. When he was done he checked the water and found it was almost ready. The meat was done. He put another pot on the stove and added the meat and sauce to cook. He set a spoon to stirring by a charm and turned his attention to the pot of water. He turned the heat down so that he would not have to add the pasta yet. The meat needed to cook more first. When he glanced over his shoulder he found the twins trying to keep Charlie sitting.

  


"Charlie? Can you help me with something?" As soon as the words left his mouth Charlie had broken away from the twins and was rushing at him. Luckily he was able to stop before he barreled into Harry.

  


"Ok! If you could get the bread out and make some garlic bread? That would be great!" Charlie looked at him dumbly, causing Harry to laugh. "Ok! George? Can you watch the meat and let me know when it is cooked?" George got up to help while Harry directed Charlie to the cutting board. He showed him how to cut up the garlic and then how to spread the butter and put the garlic and salt on the bread. Charlie took it from there. When he had 12 pieces of garlic bread prepared Harry lit the stove and put the bread in. At this point the sauce was done, it just needed to simmer. Harry then turned the heat on the water up till it was boiling and then added the pasta. 7 minute later the bread and the pasta was ready. He pulled the bread out to cool while he drained the water from the pasta. 

  


With the pasta drained he dished it up for everyone with him having a lot less so as to be easy on his stomach. He then added the sauce, again he only put a little on his, just enough to flavor it. He put one piece of bread on his plate and three on each of the other three plates. He then levitated the plates to the table with forks.

  


He was happy to see that after Charlie was able to help him he calmed down. They all dug into the food. After the first bite the brothers looked up at him in shock.

  


"This"

  


"Is"

  


"Amazing!!" Harry blushed. 

  


"Well I had to learn to cook. I decided I could at least learn how to do it well. I later realized that I enjoyed it. It is not much but it is good." He then looked each man in the eye. "Don't make a fuss!" Three mouths snapped shut and they looked down. They did not want to make Harry feel uncomfortable. The twins did not realize at the time but for the first time they shared a thought with someone other than each other. All three decided that they would make it their mission in life to show Harry just how amazing his cooking is. Maybe they could convince him to open a restaurant. After that they all ate in silence. 

  


When they were finished eating, Fred took the plates to the kitchen and began washing them without question. Harry looked around the room in shock. All three WANTED to help. This was something new for the young man. When Fred was done Harry got up and hugged the older man.

  


"Thank you!" He then turned back to the other to and gave them hugs in turn, thanking them. No one asked him why. They all hugged him back and told him it was no problem. The rest of the day went by calmly. They all went back to the couch and chairs in the living room and sat down. This time Harry was handed a book on Dracons by Charlie.

 

“I think that this would be a good place for you to start reading up. If you have any question feel free to ask.” Charlie smiled at him. “I know that reading about this probably won’t be fun but I would not know where to start.” Harry thanked him and sat down with the book to read. After about 3 hours everyone was ready for bed. Charlie turned to Harry.

 

"Ok. So you have 3 choices. You can sleep with me again, we can transfigure something into a bed and put it in your room for the night or you can sleep in the living room." Harry chewed his lip.

  


"Um... My room. But with the door open. I... I don't...."

  


"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. I know you have never had anyone to help you with your night terrors. The fact that we will is something you don't want to give up and you don't have to. Don't think that you are being weak for asking for help." Harry smiled and hugged him.

  


"I hope my alpha is as nice, caring, patent and understanding as you." Charlie had to fight hard not to react to that. When he had composed himself he let go. 

  


"Me too little one. Me too." He stood up and went to his room under the pretense that he had an ottoman in the closet that would probably work as a transfigured bed. When he went into his room he sat on the bed with his head in his hands

  


_I don't know how long I can do this. It has not even been a week and I just want to kiss him and tell him to not look any further. And if I feel this way how do the twins feel? They know that they will still have to wait after Harry picks a mate, whether it be me or someone else. There is the settling period. Harry may want to wait until after his first hatchling is born. That is common for omegas. It could be over a year before Harry wants to look for a beta. *sigh*_

 

Charlie got up, deciding now was not the time for a pity party. He got the ottoman and went back into the living room. He showed Harry the ottoman and they went into Harry's new room. It only took Charlie a second to set everything up for the younger man. 

  


"Well I am going to go to bed. Do you want or need anything?" Charlie asked.

  


"No I am good. Thank you Charlie!" Harry gave him another hug and went into the barroom to change for bed. When he came out Charlie's bedroom door was shut and he was nowhere to be seen. Harry sighed. He went into the living room where the twins were going over the potions book again. 

  


"Did I do something to upset Charlie? He seemed mad at me." He asked. He was crushed with the way Charlie was blocking himself off.

  


"No" (Fred)

  


"You have" (George)

  


"Done nothing."

  


"It is"

  


"Probably"

  


"Just him"

  


"Worrying"

  


"About you." The twins did not relies at the time that those were the last words Harry needed to hear. He thanked them and went to his room. He closed the door and cast a silencing charm.

  


_This way he will see I am not a weakling._

 

It took Harry another hour to fall asleep, but after that it did not take long before the night terrors griped him. He thrashed and screamed, but thanks to the silencing charm no one knew. In the morning Harry woke up exhausted. His muscles asked from thrashing all night, and he had lost his voice. He wanted to go take a shower but he knew if anyone saw him the way he looked now they would know something was wrong. So he made do with some freshening up charms. He gingerly climbed out of bed and made his way to the living room. As soon as he stepped into the room the twins knew something was wrong.

 

“Harry! What happened?” George asked, shocked. But Fred remembered from school.

 

“You used a silencing charm.” He said, unimpressed. “Why? We are happy to help you?”

 

“I did not want Charlie thinking me weaker than I am.” The twins sighed.

 

“Well if he sees you like this it will break his heart. Let’s get you fixed up.” And with that the twins took over.


	10. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas review my story! I live for reviews. They help me know if I am doing a good job or not. I am Dyslexic so I fully expect there to be spelling and grammar errors. If you find any then let me know so I can change them. Now enjoy!

The twins gave Harry a potion to help with the muscle soreness and did their best to help Harry hide the circles under his eyes. They also gave him a pepper up potion to help him look and act less sleepy. But it was all in vain. As soon as Charlie came out of his room he knew something was extremely wrong.

 

"Harry! Are you ok?" He asked worriedly while quickly crossing the room to look Harry over.

 

"I am fine. Really!" Harry tried to pull way, not wanting Charlie to see him weak now. If he did then it would defeat the purpose of spending the night in terror.

 

"You put up a silencing spell." Charlie stated. "Why?" He asked. The hurt he felt etched on his face. Harry tried to tell him no but it did not work. He burst into tears. He could not handle upsetting the first person to truly care and be able to do something.

 

"I did not want you thinking me weak." He sobbed. Charlie looked like he had been struck.

 

"Why would I think you weak? What gave you that idea?" He asked gently. "Because I think you are the strongest person I know!" This caused Harry to start hyperventilating. The twins now realized just how big of a mistake they had made. Now all they wanted to do was make Harry feel better and hide from the wrath that they knew there older brother would send there way when he found out. Charlie saw the movement in the corner of his eye and turned to the twins.

 

"What did you do?" He growled, fighting his transformation. They gulped.

 

"Well you see..."

 

"Last night"

 

"When you..." Charlie cut them off.

 

"Only one of you speak! I don't have time for this shit!" Fred then took over.

 

"When you went to your room Harry could tell you were upset. He asked us if he had done something to upset you. We told him no, that you were probably just worried about him." Charlie wanted to simultaneous beat his head against a wall and strangle his brothers. 

 

"Leave! I will let you know when you can come back to apologize to Harry!" The twins bolted. Charlie turned back to the boy that looked like he was going to pass out. He scooped him up and took him back to his room. He set him in the middle of his bed and climbed up behind him before pulling the smaller man into his chest. He held him close so Harry could feel the rise and fall of his chest. He started to talk softly into Harry's ear.

 

"It is ok little one. Breath. Feel my chest. How it rises and falls each time I take a breath. Try to match it." He stopped talking so that he could concentrate on his own breathing. He continued holding him close and breathing steadily. When Harry started to calm down he started to whisper again.

 

"Good. Just like that. You are ok. You are safe." He started running his right hand over Harry's tummy, putting slight pressure on it in regular intervals to help coach him when to exhale. His left hand was across his chest holding him steady. It took about an hour and a half to get Harry to calm all the way down. When he was calm he turned in Charlie's arms and snuggled into his chest. Harry griped his arm tightly. Charlie gasped softly making Harry draw his hand back and then pull up the sleeve that was covering Charlie's arm. Harry looked at the cuts that he had caused not all that long ago. They were healing but clearly still pain full. He looked up into Charlie's face. 

 

"I know they heal at a normal pace now, but would it help any more if I licked them?" He asked. Charlie's looked his face over closely.

 

"I don't think it will help. Your saliva is used to deactivate the poison and the kick start the body into healing mode, so to speak. I don't think it can do anything after the first application. But I do appreciate your trying to help. It will just be another day or two before they heal enough to not bother me at all." He kissed the top of Harry's head and pulled down his sleeve again. Harry reached up and gently traced the line on Charlie's face.

 

"I am sorry about this. All you keep doing is trying to help and I keep hurting you or disappointing you." He buried his face into Charlie's chest and started to cry again.

 

"Oh no! Don't do that! You just calmed down!" He pleaded. "You did not disappoint me. The twins did by putting that stupid idea in your head with there careless words." Harry spoke into Charlie's chest.

 

"But if you were not worried about me then why did you seem upset yesterday? Did I do or say something? I don't want you upset at me." Charlie clenched his eyes shut. He was quickly finding he could not lie to the young omega in his arms. He wanted to do the right thing and let Harry pick his own mate but he could not let his actions continue to hurt the boy. He took a moment to think.

 

_If I tell him the truth then he will be forced to make a decision. But if I don't then I will continue to hurt him. The only other option would be to find him a new mentor and step back, but I will hurt him even more if I do that. And I can't think of anyone who would be able to read him as well as I can and to do what is needed to help him. So really the only option I have is to tell him. But it is much too early! He should have the opportunity to find his own mate! I will just have to make it clear that he can take as much time as he needs to make a decision. And make sure he knows I won't hate him if he does not choose me. I need to make all his options clear._

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry pulling away.

 

"I did do something." Harry said with sorrow on his face.

 

"Yes but let me explain. Pleas?" Harry nodded, hopping that Charlie could also tell him how to fix it.

 

"It was your comment about finding an alpha LIKE me." He held up his hand to stop Harry from talking. "What upset me about that is that my Dracon already sees you as my omega." He took a deep breath before going on. "It hurt to think that you would want someone else, but I have no right to be hurt because you have not chosen me and did not know how I feel." He looked Harry in the eyes.

 

"I did not want to tell you this for a long time. I don't want you to feel like I am taking the decision of who your alpha will be away from you. You have had so many decisions taken away over the years. I did not want to be another person to do that to you." Harry reached up to put his and over Charlie's mouth to stop him.

 

"So I upset you because I told you think I like you so much that I want my alpha to be like you." It was a statement. Charlie nodded. He took Harry's hand away.

 

"But there is so much more. I didn't want to make you feel like you had no options. You do. Yes, I would prefer you stay with me but you are young and deserve to be able to pick for yourself. But also, we Dracons mate for life. There is no divorce. After you are mated you are bound by blood and magic to your mates. If I am not the right mate for you then you will be miserable for life. I could not do that to you. It would kill me. So I need you to know your options. You don't have to pick me. If you don't want me then I will have to get over it. You can take your time to decide. If it is too much for you to be around me then I will try to find you an new mentor that can take over." He finally stopped talking, and looked at Harry to see what he had to say.

 

"Can you still be my mentor if you are also my mate?" He asked.

 

"Yes" Harry was quiet for a bit.

 

"Ok then. I would like us to court." He said finally. Charlie shook his head.

 

"You don't have to do that. You don't owe me anything." He denied.

 

"But you have proven to me just now that you are worth courting. You have told me that you are willing to give me up if that is what I want. That it would kill you if you ended up hurting me. Plus you have already proven to me that you would do anything for me. And you not only know how to help me with my bad dreams but you got upset this morning when you found out I had one last night and did not know that I needed help. I WANT to court you!" With that last sentence he took both of Charlie's hands tightly in his and would not let go. Charlie started to cry.

 

"Thank you! I will do everything I can to prove you have not made a bad decision!" He pulled Harry back into his lap and hugged him tightly. Harry giggled and then yawned. Charlie pulled them both down so that they were laying in the bed together. "Go to sleep little one. You need it." Harry did not protest and fell asleep in Charlie's arms while Charlie watched over him, in awe that Harry had actually picked him.

 

Harry woke about an hour later because he stomach was growling. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at Charlie who had drifted off at some point as well. Harry grinned at Charlie. What he had not been able to tell Charlie before he fell asleep was that he had wanted Charlie to be his mate as well. He had just assumed that Charlie only saw him as a younger brother and nothing more. It thrilled him to no end that Charlie saw him the same way. Harry heard Charlie's tummy grumble and decided he would go make them something to eat. When he got into the kitchen he found the twins writing a note, looking like they were about to leave.

 

"Where are you going?" The twins jumped.

 

"Well Charlie made it clear that we were to leave." (George)

 

"He said he would let us know when we were welcome back to apologize to you." (Fred)

 

"He never came out so we assumed that it would be best if we went home." Harry frowned.

 

"The way I see it I should be thanking you. Had I not had my bad dream last night Charlie would not have asked me what was wrong. We were both so upset that we actually started to talk and Charlie admitted that he was upset last night because I said I wanted an alpha like him when he already saw himself as my alpha. We have decided to court!" The twins’ jaws dropped.

 

"Sooooo"

 

"He is"

 

"Your alpha"

 

"Now?" They asked in shock. They had been certain that it would be a long time before Charlie would say anything.

 

"Well... That is the plan. That he will be my alpha. I hope by the time school starts we can bond. That way the head master will have to let me come home every night to my mate. He can't legally keep me apart from my bonded mate. We will have to come up with a cover story for the rest of the school so that they don't know I am an omega Dracon, but yah..." He blushed but could not help but grin. The twins could not help themselves they sandwiched Harry between them in a massive hug.

 

"That is great!" They said together! Harry laughed. 

 

"Now I need to make breakfast. Charlie is sleeping and I want something made before he gets up. Any idea what he would like?" He asked.

 

"Well"

 

"How about" 

 

"Bacon"

 

"Sausage"

 

"And eggs?" Harry nodded.

 

"Sounds good. Do you want to set the table and get out juice for everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are happy with how this chapter flowed! Let me know what you think! :-)


	11. Mentor and First Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I have some potentially bad news. My laptop started acting up today and I think I am going to need to take it in to get fixed. :-( I will continue to write for the story because I do most of the writing on my phone anyways. I only use my laptop for the final edit, saving all the chapters in a file and posting them. I will see if I can post from my phone (so bear with me! The chapters will be more rough then usual!) And if not I will do my best to find another way to post. I seriously had to fight my laptop to get this chapter up this morning. :-( As a result this chapter is a little shorter then usual. For that I am sorry. I hope you still enjoy it!

The twins got the table set and juice poured for everyone just as Charlie made his way out of his room. He glared at the twins but turned his attention to Harry. 

 

"Oh! You don't have to make breakfast!" He came up behind Harry and wrapped him in his arms. Harry leaned back agents his chest.

 

"I know. But I wanted to. I love to cook. Please let me." Charlie kissed the top of his head.

 

"Ok. But if you ever don't want to cook, just let me know." He let go of the small omega so that he could get back to cooking and went back to the table to talk to his younger brothers.

 

"Now you two! I thought I told you to leave!" He growled, trying to keep his voice down for Harry's benefit.

 

"You did!"

 

"And we were!"

 

"But then"

 

"Harry told us"

 

"not to!" The twins looked at each other before getting up.

 

"We will go."

 

"We are sorry." But before they could get there things Harry stopped them.

 

"You are not leaving." He looked at Charlie. "I told them to stay. The way I see it we should be thanking them. Had I not had such a bad night we would have not talked. Who knows how long we would have kept tip-toeing around things? I much prefer having one bad night and then starting a relationship with you then having easier nights and not having you in my life as my alpha. So I suggest you thank them and get over it. I have." With that he turned back into the kitchen to finish cooking. "Two more minutes till food is ready!" He called over his shoulder. The twins burst out laughing.

 

"If we were not so mad at mom I would say that he had taken a page out of her book!" Charlie mumbled. The twins had to agree.

 

After breakfast was done the twins washed the dishes and put them away. When they finished they joined Harry and Charlie in the living room. They were talking softly to one another and the twins decided that it would be best to not interrupt them. Instead they made their way outside to explore a bit. 

 

They decided to not go too far, for fear of getting lost. As they wandered they decided to go and visit Cam. He did not live far and they wanted to ask him what they could do to make things up to him. They had a feeling that Cam was not the only Dracon that would be upset with them for how they handled their inheritance. Hopefully he would be willing to tell them what they needed to know. They wanted to be Harry's first beta mates and they did not want Harry getting negative attention if he picks them because of what they had done.

 

When they reached Cams house they knocked on the door. It only took a minut for the door to open. Cam just stood there steering at them for a few minute before asking

 

"Ok. So what are you doing here?" He said coldly. The twins stammered

 

"Ummm..."

 

"We were"

 

"Wondering"

 

"If you"

 

"Would help"

 

"Us fix our"

 

"Mistakes" Cam boomed with laughter.

 

"Ok you big babies! Come on in!" He left the door open and went to the living room where he motioned for them to sit down. "So you two are smart enough to know you fucked up. Now what I have noticed is you don't have a mentor. If you are willing to put up with me I would be happy to fill that role for you, seeing as how Charlie has his hands full with Harry." The twins brightened and nodded enthusiastically. Cam smiled at them and began telling them what they would need to do.

 

"First off. You need to go to your dad and make a formal apology." The twin’s faces hardened and Cam stopped. "What is it?"

 

"We will not speak to that man until he apologizes to Harry, and Harry accepts his apology." They spoke at the same time. Cam looked them over carefully.

 

"Ok so something is going on here. Can you tell me or is it not your place to say?" He asked. The twins did not even have to think about it.

 

"We want to say."

 

"But it is not our place."

 

"Ask"

 

"Harry" Cam sighed.

 

"Ok well then in that case you need to make a formal apology to Charlie, as the second a Alpha in the family he can accept in place of your father. I will ask Harry as soon as I feel it is appropriate to ask him. For now Charlie will act as you family alpha." The twins started to laugh. "Ok! What now!"

 

"Well we"

 

"Don't know"

 

"How it" 

 

"Would work"

 

"But we"

 

"Want to be"

 

"Harry's first"

 

"Betas." 

 

"That would"

 

"Make Charlie"

 

"Our alpha." Cam chuckled. 

 

"Ok! Well don't worry about that. Harry has to first accept you before anything anyways. But it would not matter. You can have sex with Charlie if he becomes your mate alpha. It won't change things in a bad way. Now if Charlie had been the omega that would be different. But Charlie is the alpha. He can't have kids so you can't get him pregnant. Harry would be the one to carry all the hatchlings. So there will not be any over-concentration of the DNA to worry about." The twins sagged with relief. They had not known who to ask, and asking Charlie seemed odd. Cam chuckled again seeing the relief on the twin’s faces.

 

"Now. How is Harry doing today? I know that he does not know that Charlie is his alpha yet. I already talked to Blake." He said as explanation as to how he had such information.

 

"Actually"

 

"They are"

 

"Courting now."

 

"And it is"

 

"kind of"

 

"Our fault" Cam raised an eye brow.

 

"Well then! I need to hear this story! Follow me into my kitchen. I am going to make some tea and you can tell me how you got them together. Also, do you always talk like that? Charlie told me you did but I just can't fathom how you are doing it. Amazingly enough it is not giving me a headache so that is good." He got up and headed into the kitchen, the twins following. 

 

"We have"

 

"Always"

 

"Talked like"

 

"This."

 

"We don't"

 

"Truly"

 

"Know how"

 

"We do it." Cam grinned. 

 

"Well I find it entertaining. So don't worry about irritating me! Although I think you enjoy making people uncomfortable with the way you talk. It makes you different." The twins told him he was right and then started telling him about what they had said to Harry the night before and what it had caused. Cam poured them all a cup of tea and shook his head.

 

"Oh my! Those two! They really are perfect for one another. I am glad they have found each other. I have a feeling that they are going to need each other’s support and soon." The twins nodded.

 

"You have."

 

"No idea"

 

"How true"

 

"You are!" With that they all finished there tea and then Cam helped the twins figure out what exactly they needed to say to Charlie. Cam said that he would go with them so that if Charlie did not know how to formally accept there apology then he would coach him through it.

 

Back at the Hut Harry was curled into Charlie.

 

"Charlie I have some questions about the book that I was reading yesterday." He said.

 

"Ok then. Go for it!" Charlie kissed the top of his head and waited for Harry to start.

 

"Ok so I figured I should start with the courting stuff because you already told me basics about the dynamics. So... I read that before bonding the first potential mate, the alpha, is supposed to give a courting gift." Before Charlie could say anything Harry jumped and turned around to look him in the eyes "I am not ASKING for a gift or anything! I was... I don't know... I was just wondering about it. All the book said about the gifts was "an alpha will approach an omega with a traditional courting gift." I just wanted to know what that meant." He looked down at his hands, appalled at how that had come out. Charlie cupped his chin in his large calloused hand and made Harry look up.

 

"If you want a courting gift that is ok. I want to give you one." Charlie shifted partially into his Dracon form and used a claw to pull one of his arm scales off. He then used his claw to pierce it so that it could be threaded onto a strip of leather that he summoned from the other room. Once the scale was strung Charlie handed it to Harry.

“Here is my first courting gift. Until we are officially mated this scale will provide you with some protection from other alphas. As long as you have it on you all other Dracons will know that you are being courted. If someone attempts anything then, given that you are ok with me defending your honor, I have the right to attack them in any form. In our laws it states that approaching an omega that is being courted is as serious an offence as breaking into another Dracons den.” Harry gasped and looked down at the deep green scale.

“I love it!” he quickly put the leather necklace over his head. “I won’t take it off!” he hugged Charlie tightly. “Thank you!” he whispered into his ear.

“You are more than welcome little one!” Charlie whispered back. It was then that harry noticed that the twins weren’t there.

“Ummm… where are Fred and George?” he asked. Charlie looked around as well.

“I bet they left to give us some privacy, which is nice of them but I don’t feel comfortable with them wandering around a dragon reserve on their own. We should probably go look for them.” Charlie sighed before helping harry off his lap so they could go in search of the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on when I find myself answering questions in a chapter that I remember being asked earlier I will do a little shout out to whoever asked the question! I have seen other AO3 writers do this and loved it when I got a shout out. So I figured I could do that too! :-) Hope you guys enjoy this new addition to my story! :-)
> 
> Yumi_chan1234: I hope my explanation for why it would not matter that the twins and Charlie would be in a mated relationship was a good enough explanation for you! :-) I know that morally people find it wrong but I feel that as long as no child is being hurt by it then what's the big deal? But that is just me! :-)
> 
> babygirl2667: See there will be more Cam! The twins needed a mentor so I found one that could handle the both of them! :-) I also knew that I wanted the twins mentor to not be a future mate. For Harry I feel that it is right for it to be his alpha, that way he can always be helped and guided when he needs it. But for the twins they would not want to go to their future alpha (and older brother) for help. Sometimes they will, but it will be good for them to be able to go to someone on the outside for help. Let me know what you think! (Only if you want to though!) :-)
> 
> SpellLight: I hope that this chapter brought you a little bit more happiness today! I know there was only a little of Harry and Charlie but the twins needed more screen time. To show how much they want to be good for Harry. So I hope you liked it! :-)


	12. Twins Acceptance and a Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. Also it is going to be a more rough read because it was done all on my phone without the final editing process that I do on my laptop. Also, it is about twice as long as usual. This is to make up for the fact that it is a day late and it is also a gift to a reader because they are having a hard time right now and I want to give them something nice to distract them for a bit. Hopefully it will make your day a little bit better.

Charlie took his time wandering the reserve with Harry. He pointed out the side roses that would lead Harry to different dragon habitats. Charlie promised him that he would take him to see the dragons soon. By the time they reached Cams house Charlie was getting worried. 

"Harry I want to stop here at Cam's. Maybe he has seen the twins." Charlie led Harry to the door and they went in. As soon as they entered the house they could hear the twins talking in that odd back and forth way that they have. Charlie chuckled. "Sounds like they have already won over Cam, the big softy!" They walked into the kitchen to find the twins telling stories. Harry burst out laughing realizing that they were telling the story of there last day of school. The twins turned around and grinned.

"You pick up the story from here!"

"We were not there so we don't know how the toad reacted!" Harry laughed and pulled Charlie to a seat. When Charlie sat down he pulled Harry into his lap. The boy blushed but did not pull away.

"Oh it was great!! She was screaming bloody murder! But no one would help her!" Harry laughed and finished the story, picking up from after the twins flew off. When he was done Cam's demeanor seemed to change. The twins took notice and became somber. As one the twins got up and knelt in front of Harry and Charlie.

"Acting alpha of the Weaslie clan, Charlie. We, Fred Gideon Weasly and George Fabian Weaslie, would like to formally and humbly ask your forgiveness on behalf of the family for our blatant and selfish disregard for our inheritance. We are willing to accept any punishment you deme worthy." They had spoken at the same time and when done kept there heads bowed, awaiting Charlie's response. Both Charlie and Harry were speechless. Cam spoke up.

"In order for Fred and George to find a respectable omega they have to be formally forgiven by there family for there actions. They came to me for help. They don't want to bring shame to any omega that would like to take them as his or her betas. If you don't want to accept there apology then you can tell them no and that they have been removed from the family. If you want to accept them you can as well. You can tack on any punishment you want or none at all. It is up to you Charlie. But they won't get up until you give your verdict." Charlie gaped for a moment before Harry spoke up.

"Charlie! Accept them already! Don't make them sit there sweating!" Charlie jumped 

"Fred and George, I formally accept your apology. Your punishment will be to get off your knees and give me a hug." The twins jumped up grinning and dog piled onto Harry and Charlie giving them both the biggest hugs that they could manage. Harry was the one that fialy pushed them off laughing.

"Ok! That is enough! You have fulfilled your punishment!" The twins got off and sat back down. It was George that spotted the green scale around Harry's neck.

"What is that?" He asked pointing. Harry blushed and reached up to hold the scale.

"My first courting gift from Charlie." He whispered with awe in his voice. Charlie's arms tightened around him. Charlie leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"And there will be many more to come little one!" Harry blushed deeper.

"You don't need to get me anything. Truly I am just happy to have you." Charlie chuckled.

"I know, my sweet. I want to." Charlie kissed his temple and looked back at the other three men in the room. All three were grinning like a bafoon. Cam cut in.

"Ok love birds! Break it up! I know you guys don't but I have work today so I need to get going." Charlie stood up and set Harry down on his feet. The twins joined them and thanked Cam for his help before letting themselves out. The four made there way back to the hut to find Hank waiting for them.

"Hey! There you are! Because your shipments were so big and lots of it could not be shrunk down they had to actually bring it all themselves. Because they had to come onto the reserve they needed to let me know what was going on. I directed them here. They put all the furniture in your room based on the drawing I had. The things that were not on the drawing are in boxes in your room for you to put away where you want them. I went ahed and installed all the bathroom fixtures. I hope you don't mind my letting them in." He looked between Harry and Charlie when he said this. Charlie did not seem surprised but Harry was shocked.

"How did they get EVERYTHING done so quickly!?!? I thought that it would be weeks before I got anything!!" Charlie chuckled but let Hank explain.

"Well you see I contacted the owner and explained that you were and orphaned omega and would probably appreciate being able to settle in to your new home faster. In the Dracon community we take care of our own. And an orphaned omega is unheard of. So he looked at your order and contacted the people that he had already made the same things for but had not shipped yet and asked them if they would be willing to wait. Everyone said yes. The things that he did not have made already he went ahead and pulled all his workers together and had everyone work round the clock to make the last few things. Now before you say anything, I know that had you been asked you would not have let anyone do this for you, but in our community we stick together. You needed to have your home start feeling like home. Don't try to say otherwise! And now that you and Charlie are actually courting your Dracon will need this as well." He nodded to the scale around his neck. Again Harry's hand went to the scale. He sighed.

"Well thank you then. What's done is done. I now have a use for my new stationary. I will write him a thank you note." Hank nodded.

"Good idea. I suggest you don't say anything about how he would not have done it. It will offend him. Anyways, I was just going. I have work to do. Enjoy your new rooms!!" He nodded to the twins as he passed.


	13. Room And a New Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even longer then the one before! While I am being tortured by my lack of a laptop you guys are getting spoiled! :-P oh well! When you find things that need to be fixed let me know! Also I made an email just for people to contact me from AO3! So if you want to contact me personally my email is: dr4g0nl0ver143@gmail.com
> 
> And thank you to everyone that has subscribed, given kudos and bookmarked it! This story has over 160 subscribers and over 210 kudos and 70 bookmarks!! I am just blown away! Now go enjoy being spoilt!

As soon as Hank had left the yard the boys all went inside. As soon as the sort was shut Harry bolted for his room, excited to see it. As soon as the door was opened he gasped. It looked better then he thought! They had put down the flooring and painted the walls as well so everything was done in that aspect. It was times like this that Harry was beyond thrilled that he was a wizard. Had he been a muggle then this would have probably taken over a month the to get both the bedroom and bathroom done. 

A second after Harry got there Charlie stepped up behind him and gasped.

"Harry you are amazing! Do you want us to help you unpack everything or do you want to do it on your own?" Charlie asked seeing the boxes that were stacked up by the couch. Harry looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Umm... I kind of only want it to be you and me setting it up." Charlie chuckled.

"That is ok! It is your Dracon side wanting more bonding time with your alpha. Fred and George will understand." He looked over his shoulder to find the twins nodding.

"Actually we should"

"Probably head home"

"And re-open the shop"

"We have about"

"A month"

"Before school starts."

"Summer is our"

"Busy season." The twins gave Harry a big hug promising that they would tell him all about there rainbow puffs next time they see him, and that they loved what they had been able to see if his room. They then hugged Charlie with the promis that in 3 days they would come back to visit. After all Cam was there mentor and they needed to see him regularly. That got Charlie to laugh.

"So it's not that you love me and want to see me! You just feel obligated to visit when you are in town! I gotcha!" He shooed them out of the hut with there things laughing. Once they were gone Charlie turned to Harry.

"Well! It looks like we have some unpacking to do!" Harry cheered and made his way back to the room. He started opening boxes and handing things off to Charlie, telling him where they needed to go. Soon the room and bathroom were all put together and Harry jumped on HIS bed and flopped down.

"I have my own room!" He cheered. Charlie laughed and joined him on the bed.

"That you do my sweet! That you do! And you did such a good job of designing it! I am so proud of you!" Harry rolled over to look at Charlie.

"So that is why you were ok with me building a room here! You knew we were going to be mates!" He exclaimed. Charlie looked at him.

"Well yes and no. Yes I HOPED we would be mates. But had you picked some one else I would have dealt with it and moved on. Even if we had not been mates I still would have wanted you to feel like you had a true home." Harry hesitated for a second before leaning forward and giving Charlie a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you" he whispered. "But... What do we do now? Are you moving in here now?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well. No. I know I am not ready to make that step and I don't think you are either. I think our first time sleeping together in this bed should be when we mate for the first time. I think that for now I should bring you to my room after any night terrors or bad dreams. What do you think?" He asked nervously.

"I agree." Harry said relived. It has only been two days after all! Charlie kissed him on the forehead.

"I am glad. And you are always welcome to come to bed with me. I promise that I will not take it past cuddling in my bed unless YOU say otherwise. Now!" Charlie pulled out his wand and summoned more catalogs to himself. "Here you go! Now you need to get a new wardrobe! You need clothes that actually fit!" Harry beamed, and started going through the top catalog. He soon had an order-form filled out with what he wanted and with Charlie's help he was also able to put down all his measurements. 

He had 5 new school uniforms that way he could always have a clean one and wash them on the weekend. Now that he was going to live at the Hut during the school year the school house elves will not be doing his laundry every night.

He also had about 10 t-shirts picked out. Most were solid colored but a few had pictures of snitches, dragons, and one saying "my best friend is a Keeper!" That made him laugh. He also had about 10 long sleeved shirts. Again most were solid in color but a few had designs. This time he had one that said "Grifindores rule!" And another had the logo for the dragon reserve. Charlie chuckled at that. 

Harry also got 2 light jackets. One had a Chinese dragon on it and the other was customized to look like his scales. In the middle of the chest it looked a light tan and it slowly darkened until the back was a deep cobalt blue. It had a scale pattern sewn into the fabric to make it look like scales instead of an ombré jacket. Charlie promised him that if he wore it then any Dracon would recognize what it meant. 

For pants he had two pairs of dress slacks and 5 pairs of blue jeans. At Charlie's insistence he got dragon skin pants, long sleeved shirt, boots, and gloves for protection when he meets the dragons. All of it was in a deep green that reminded him of Charlie's scales and wings. That made Charlie preen with happiness that Harry wanted to be protected with scales that looked like his.

Harry also got a few new pairs of shoes and another pair of boots. Charlie added some sets of Quiditch socks and boxers. That made Harry laugh and blush. Charlie pretended that he did not understand why he would blush and simply said.

"What! You need new underpants!" 

Harry decided that for now he could wait on true winter clothes and dress clothes. He looked over his order and smiled. He would finally have clothes that actually fit. He looked up at Charlie.

"Time to put in another order!" Charlie chuckled. 

"Ok little one! Let's go!" Charlie checked the time and grinned. "Maybe we can catch Blake on his lunch break!" Harry nodded. And they got up off the bed. As they made there way back to the Owlery Charlie pointed to a small trail going off the main path. "Blake's hut is that way. We will stop on our way back." When they got to the Owlery Harry found the same owl he used last time and have him an extra treat before strapping on the order forms and telling him where to go. Before he left Harry have him another treat. Charlie chuckled and told Harry that he was spoiling the owl.

"So what! He has done good work. He deserves to be treated well." Charlie kissed him on the top of his head.

"Yes he does. Now let's see if Blake is home." They made there way to his house just in time. Blake was just getting him for lunch.

"Hay you two! Want to join me?" 

"That was our hope!" Blake smiled.

"Sounds good!" He led them to the kitchen. "Ok! So Harry what can you eat that won't make you vomit? Cam said that chicken sandwiches worked well. I can make you that unless you would prefer something else?" Harry blushed beet red.

"Umm... I... Umm.." He stammered. Charlie hugged him close. 

"It's ok little one. You don't have to be shocked. Blake was the one that opened my eyes the first day to us being mates. He knew that paying attention to you would be important. As long as you have my heart then he will treat you like a brother." Harry's blush started to go away.

"Thank you. Umm... Do you have ham? I need to start working stronger flavors into my diet." He asked sheepishly.

"Yup! Sounds good to me! But if it is too much let me know and I will make you a chicken sandwich." Blake got to work on making a large plate of sandwiches. He made 5 roast-beef sandwiches and 5 ham sandwiches with all the fixings. He then made another ham sandwich that had lettuce, cucumber, a slice of provolone cheese and a light layer of mayo for Harry.

"Cam told me that this would work for you. If you don't want cheese or don't like provolone then you can take it off. I won't be offended." He smiled as he set the food down. Charlie had already gotten butter beer for the older two and water for Harry.

"Thank you!" He picked up the sandwich and started eating. By the time he had finished both of the other men had already gone through 4 sandwiches each. He laughed. "Is it a Dracon thing or is this normal for people to eat so much?" Both men stopped and looked at each other. Charlie swallowed what was in his mouth.

"I think it is mostly a Dracon thing. Most boys eat this much when going through puberty but after that slow down. Dracons though burn through calories much faster. When you are better your apatite will grow, but you will probably never eat as much as us. Well except during pregnancy and breast feeding. Your growth was stunted by what those monsters did to you so you won't eat as much. Normally during pregnancy and breast feeding the omega can seriously out eat even the largest and most active of Dracons. Does that answer your question?" Charlie asked.

"Yes it does. Thank you!" When Charlie looked back at the plate he found that all the sandwiches were gone.

"Hay!! That was mine!" He exclaimed. Blake laughed.

"You snooze you loose big guy!" Charlie huffed and got up to make more sandwiches. After the older two men consumed 5 more apiece it was finally time for Blake to get back to work and so Harry and Charlie made there way home.


	14. Meeting Opal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to get back to you guys! For about a week I had my laptop running again and then it crapped out on me again. I ended up having to get a brand new laptop that luckily my mom agreed to get for me because I need one for school. It took me a long time to write this on top of trying to keep up with school work, which is why it is even later getting to you guys. To the people who have been reviewing and not getting responses from me, I am sorry! I read every review and I will start responding like usual! Please don’t stop reviewing, it encourages me to keep going. Now there is a lot going on in my life right now so I don’t know how often I will be able to update but I promise this story has not been forgotten. Here is a long chapter to somewhat make up for my absence. I hope you enjoy it!

When Harry and Charlie got back to their house Harry grabbed the book that he had been reading on Dracons and picked up where he left off. Charlie picked a book on courting rituals. He decided that he was going to do this as right as he could with Harry already living with him. He wanted his little mate to be treated as if he was a little prince. They snuggled together each with a quill and paper to take notes on things they wanted to look into more or ask about. After a few hours Harry closed the book and cuddled into Charlie's chest. 

 

"You ok little one?" He asked.

 

"Yah" Harry yawned. "I am just super sleepy. After having only a little bit of good sleep and then trekking all around then unpacking and trekking around again I am exhausted." Charlie put his book to the side and looked down at the omega who had shut his eyes.

 

"Do you just want to go to bed little one?" He asked with concern.

 

"No. I want to..." He yawned "to stay here with you. Keep reading. I am just going to take a nap." With that he snuggled in and drifted off to sleep. Charlie chuckled and picked up the book and quill again.

 

"Ok now where was I?" He mumbled to himself. He allowed Harry to sleep for 2 hours before gently waking him up. "Ok my sweet. Do you want to go to bed or eat and then go to bed. It is up to you, but I would rather you eat first." Harry stretched.

 

"Eat. If I skip a meal it will take me longer to get used to eating. But something light. Maybe a salad?" Charlie nodded.

 

"Sounds good to me. I will go make you a salad and then you can go to bed." He held up his hand to stop Harry's protest. "No! You are exhausted. Sit here or at the table. A salad is simple. You can make breakfast in the morning. For now I want you to rest." Harry sighed.

 

"Ok."

 

"Thank you." Charlie carefully got up so as not to knock Harry off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. For himself he heated up the rest of the lasagna from Harry's first day and for Harry he made a quick salad. When dinner was ready he took it to the table where Harry was waiting on him. They ate in a peaceful silence. When they were done Charlie had the dishes float to the sink and promised Harry that they could wash them first thing.

 

"Now. Do you want your room or my room. All I ask is that if you choose your room then don't put a silencing charm up." Harry thought for a second.  
"Well it is a new bed and I would love to sleep on it. But I think I need my sleep more. You truly don't mind if I join you?" He asked hesitantly.

 

"No not at all. Why don't we both go take our showers and get ready for bed and you can meet me in my room when you are done?" Harry yawned and nodded.

 

"If I'm not out in 30 minutes I might have fallen asleep in the bathroom." Harry and Charlie both chuckled at that before heading their separate ways. Harry truly enjoyed his new bathroom. It was big and bright. It made him feel welcome. He was even more glad for the bench that ran the length of the back wall of the shower because without it he would not have been able to shower on his own, he was so sleepy. He got done quickly and dried off. He then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before pulling on some boxers and a shirt and making his way to Charlie's room.

 

"Oh good! I don't have to send in a rescue team!" Charlie joked.

 

"Nope" Harry yawned again. "But you almost did." He climbed into the bed and under the covers. Charlie opened his arms for Harry and he smuggled into the bigger man.

 

"Good night little one." Charlie whispered to Harry, but he had already passed out. Charlie could not sleep. He was anxious that Harry would have another night terror. But after a few hours he relaxed and was able to go to sleep.

 

In the morning Harry woke up first. It was a slow process. He was warm and comfy and did not want to wake up. It took him about 30 minutes to realize where he was and the fact that he slept through the night. The only other night all summer that he did not have night terrors was the night of his birthday. He smiled widely and rolled over in Charlie's arms. He kissed the tip of Charlie's nose. Then Harry got an idea! He thought for a second, getting his mind in the right place before softly hissing in parseltongue.

 

"Wake up my dragon. Wake up my alpha."

 

As soon as the words slipped past his tongue Charlie woke up.

 

"What did you just say?" He asked.

 

"What do you think I said?" Harry asked him coyly.

 

"I am not sure but I feel like I should know. Wait! Was that parseltongue? I was told you were a parselmouth, but I did not believe it!" Harry blushed.

 

"Is that ok?" He asked shyly.

 

"Is that ok? Yes it is ok! I think it is hot! Besides, snakes and dragons are both reptiles. In theory I should be able to learn. Would you teach me?" He asked hopefully.

 

"I don't know if I can. But I can try." He smuggled into Charlie's chest. "I don't want to get up yet."

 

"Then we won't. Will you repeat what you said. See if I can understand now that I am awake?" Harry softly hissed those words again. This time Charlie gasped.

 

"I did not understand all of it but did you say alpha?" He asked hopefully.

 

"Yah. In the second part I said "wake up my alpha." You understood that?"

 

"Yah I did. I don't know how but I love the way it sounds! Can you say it again?" Harry giggled and softly hissed alpha. Charlie smiled. 

 

"Yup! That is what I thought I heard! I love the way it sounds. It sounds like you are saying alpha but not at the same time. I can't explain it." He pulled Harry tighter to his chest and sighed. "This is the perfect way to wake up! You seemed to sleep well!"

 

"Yah I did. No bad dreams. I have a feeling that my bed will only be used for naps if at all till we mate. The last time I slept through the night was when I came into my inheritance, and I think I only did that then because of all the changes my body was going through. Before that I slept through the night a few times at Hogwarts, but only if I would seriously over work myself or Pompfry would give me a sleepless drought when I was in the infirmary. So thank you!" Charlie sighed.

 

"I am so sorry little one! Until we get more mates I promise I will always be there when you sleep. After we get more mates we can see if they have the same effect." Harry nodded.

 

"Thank you. I honestly forgot what it was like to wake up rested." Charlie kissed the top of his head. They laid there cuddling for a little while. Every once in a while Harry would hiss out a word and Charlie would try to guess it. He got a few right. Alpha was the easiest but he also knew omega and beta. Surprisingly he could not identify dragon or Dracon. But he could identify mate and bond. After about another hour Harry's tummy grumbled causing them to laugh.

 

"Looks like that is our cue to get up little one!" Charlie prodded Harry till he got off him then they both got up. Harry stumbled into the kitchen, not wanting to be awake. He set to work on making breakfast. Again he made eggs and bacon but this time he toasted a few of the cranberry bagels that the twins brought and set it all on the table with the tub of strawberry cream cheese.

 

"Oh my!! I am never letting you go! This is amazing!" Charlie gushed as he dug into his eggs then took a bite of bagel. Harry had an egg and half of a bagel without the cream cheese. Harry had to get up and make more of everything because Charlie finished it all. 

 

"You are an endless pit! I don't know how I am going to be able to keep up with you!" He laughed as Charlie grumbled.

 

"It's not that bad." Harry laughed at his pouting. 

 

"If you say so! Now how about after you are done eating and I have taken a shower then you show me some of the dragons? I would love to see Norberta again!" Charlie brightened.

 

"Good idea!! I miss my dragons and I would love to show them to you!" Charlie tucked into the food while Harry got up and went to take a shower and get dressed. By the time he had finished and rejoined Charlie the dishes were in the sink being scrubbed and put away by a charm. Harry smiled at him.

 

"So you ready to go? Can we go see Norberta first? I know I probably can't get close to her, seeing as how she is a ridgeback and likely to attack, but I would like to see how she is doing and how big she has gotten. Then you can show me the other dragons." Charlie chuckled.

 

"Like I would try to do otherwise? And you are right. You won't be able to get close. She is quite vicious. Even our most experienced handlers have had trouble getting close to her. Because of this we have an observation tower to watch her from." Harry winced.

 

"The poor thing! I bet she is lonely!" 

 

"You are right but any time we have tried to introduce her to other dragons she has tried to kill them. Well let's go." Charlie led the way. It took a good 45 minutes of hard walking to get to her observation platform.

 

"If we went all the way to her enclosure it would take an hour on broom. We have spells up here for seeing and communication. Our latest attempt at calming her some is having one of the handlers spend most of his time up here just talking to her to get her used to his voice. The hope is that he will eventually be able to approach her without being attacked." Harry nodded.

 

"That makes sense." He stepped onto the platform and Charlie taped a post with his wand. In front of them an image appeared. It showed a massive cave entrance and the massive body of Norberta. Harry gasped.

 

"She got so big!" As soon as the words left his mouth her head snapped up and she started looking around for where his voice came from. She started squawking causing Harry to gasp again. He whispered,

 

"I understand her! I could not do that before!" Charlie gasped. 

 

"Maybe it is because of your inheritance? You already could talk to snakes and now it just extended to dragons? What is she saying?" He asked.

 

"She wants to know where my voice is coming from. She is excited. Not angry!" He turned to Charlie. "Can I go to her? Pleas? If I take my broom then I can probably get there in less than an hour! Pleas!" Charlie chewed on his lip.

 

"I don't know. She has been so mean. I don't want you getting hurt." Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes. It was then that they heard a cough behind Charlie. They turned around to see a short man with light brown hair.

 

"I am Alan. I am in charge of Norberta. Did I hear you right? You can understand her?" Harry nodded.

 

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

 

"Well. I would like you to talk to her for me. Can you talk back to her or just understand her?" He asked as if this was a normal day for him. Harry turned around and looked at the image of her. He took a moment and started to talk.

 

Norberta, can you understand me? The dragon froze before responding.

 

Where are you? Show yourself! You sound like the hatchling that I met when I was just a hatchling! Where are you?! She bellowed the last question. Harry grinned.

 

I am far away. I will see if I can come to you. I am the same hatchling. You have grown so much. If I come to you will you hurt me? I am quite small compared to you and would rather not be killed. He asked her.

 

I won't hurt a fellow nest mate. I just want my nest-mates back! She cried. Harry burst into tears and reverted to talking normally.

 

"She has been so violent because she misses Ron, Hermione, and I! Please let me go see her!" He begged. Alan nodded. 

 

"Yes let's go. I have been keyed it to aperate into her enclosure at need. I can take both of you in." He took both men into his smaller arms and apperated them in. Norberta jumped and roared.

 

Wait! It is me! The smaller one brought us. The bigger one is my alpha mate. Please don't hurt them! He begged.

 

The one that smells of you is safe, but the one that smells of smoke and hot plants is not. He hurt me with sharp things when I was first brought here! He has not been able to in a long time but he keeps trying to do it again! I don't want him near me, and I don't want him near my nest-mates! As she bellowed this she tried to get around Harry without hurting him, her eyes fixed on Alan. Harry rounded on Alan.

 

"What did you do to her when she first got here?!? She is after you because you hurt her as soon as she got here and you keep trying to hurt her! She says you hurt her with sharp things!" Harry's wings came out as did his claws. Alan took a quick step back.

 

"Whoa! Calm down! Pleas! Let me explain before you kill me!" He was quickly going pale as he continued to back up while holding up his hands in front of himself. "She needed shots when she got here! The first bit of her life she did not get all the proper nutrients, we had to get them to her as a shot! It took a couple shots. I have been trying to draw blood to see if her hormones are out of whack and that is why she is so overly violent! I swear! That is all!" Harry looked him over closely.

 

Wait a moment. I have some questions I need answered. He asked the enraged dragon.

 

"Why did you have to give them to her as shots? Why not as... Oh I don't know. FOOD! or how about pouring potions over her food or even force feeding her potions! That would be less traumatic to a baby dragon that had just been taken from the only family of knew and now saw the world as one big predator!" Charlie set his hand on Harry's shoulder.

 

"Calm pleas little one. I want to know the answers too. But flashing your claws at him will not help. Pull them back pleas." Harry took a deep breath and pulled in his claws, but left his wings out. Once that was done Charlie spoke to the smaller man. "Now Alan. I don't know you. Just of you. So you won't find an ally in me. Now answer his questions. Because they are good ones." Alan started shaking harder.

 

"We tried. She needed more than food could provide alone and with the potions she would not keep them down or eat anything that we put the potions on. We had no other options! I promise! We did all we could before doing the shots!" He was sobbing. He now realized exactly why Norberta was so violent. They had taken all her trust away right off the bat. And then he made it worse by trying to check her hormone levels. 

 

Harry calmed down. He pulled away from Charlie and approached Norberta. Ok. I now understand what the problem is. When you first came here you needed more nutrients. You would not keep down the potions they gave you or eat the food. They had to get them into you somehow. What they did is called a shot. They put a pointy thing called a needle into you and that puts the medicine, or in this case, nutrients into you. Because of what they did you lost all trust in them. So you became protective of your den and would attack anyone or anything. Your actions were more violent than any of you race, they were worried something was wrong with you so he tried to take some of your blood to test it to make sure you were ok. They did not want to hurt you. They just did not have a way to explain things to you. Norberta humphed at this.

 

I still don't trust him. She said. Harry chuckled.

 

You don't have to. But can you give him a chance? At least while I am here to translate? He asked if her. She grunted but did nothing so Harry took that as her way of saying ok. He turned back to older man who was still watching him with fear in his eyes. Harry chuckled at that.

 

"Oh calm down! It's not like I could actually hurt you. I am only 17 and your what? 30? Older than that?" Charlie started to laugh.

 

"I told you Harry! I would rather take on 10 angry alphas then one upset omega. Your claws are deadly. Remember what happened to me? And you healed me quickly. Remember how much blood I lost? Had it gone on for much longer I probably would have passed out from blood loss." Harry looked over both his mate and the man against the wall of the cave.

 

"I really am that dangerous. Wow." He starred off for a moment before snapping out of it. "Ok you can calm down now. I have no reason to hurt you. It was a misunderstanding." Alan slowly pulled away from the wall. But he would not come close. To some degree Harry liked this, the man would be careful about what he did to dragons from now on, but on the other hand he did not like someone fearing him like this. The more he thought about it the more his heart began to hurt.

 

"Please stop! Please! I don't... I don't you want you to fear me. Please!" Harry started to panic. He did not want to become like the monsters that raised him! Charlie saw what was going on and swept him into his arms quickly pressing Harry's face to his hormone glands. 

 

"Shhh! Little one! You are not like those monsters. It's ok. Pleas calm down!" Harry continued to cry as Charlie rocked him. Alan did not approach for fear of angering the alpha but he did speak up. 

 

"Is he ok? I did not mean to upset him so much. I was keeping my distance so as to NOT set him off!" Alan was thoroughly confused.

 

"It's ok. You were just following your instincts. There are some extenuating circumstances that have changed his reactions to things that would normally be considered appropriate. If you could come closer. It will actually calm him down. It will show him that you are not afraid of him. He feels like he was a bully to you. That last thing he wants to be is a bully." Alan did not fully understand but he did understand why his staying away would come across as he was afraid of a bully. So he slowly and carefully approached. When he was within a few feet Charlie turned Harry's head so he could see Alan. Alan's face showed how worried he was for the omega.

 

"See little one. He is not afraid of you. He is worried about you. He did not want to make you cry. Please calm down." Harry started to calm down more, now that he could see how worried Alan was for him. He looked up at Charlie and then back at Alan. He did this a few times before Charlie got it. He chuckled.

 

"Ok Alan this might sound odd to you but do you feel comfortable enough to come closer and pet or hold Harry. I think he is in need of the physical reassurance from you that you are ok." Alan's eyes went wide!

 

"You would let an unmated alpha touch and hold your unclaimed omega?" He turned his eyes to Harry. "And you would allow an unmated alpha touch or hold you?" He was shocked. This was way more than just allowing him close! Harry pulled in closer to Charlie and started to whimper, thinking that something must be truly wrong with him. Charlie soothed him.

 

"Yes. As I said there are extenuating circumstances. I can't explain more without Harry's permission. Are you going to help me or should I just take him home?" He asked in frustration. He understood why Alan was confused and appalled but he said was not helping! Alan shifted slightly.

 

"Umm... Ok" he moved closer and slowly reached out to touch Harry. As soon as his hand came into contact with Harry's arm Harry jumped. "I am sorry!! I did not mean to startle you! Dammit! I can't do anything right! I just want to calm an upset omega and everything I do makes it worse!" He exclaimed more to himself than anyone else. That got Harry's attention immediately. He turned away from Charlie and looked at Alan with a new look in his eyes. He pulled away from Charlie enough that he knew to put him down. Harry moved over to Alan and put his hand on his arm.

 

"You aren't upset at me? Really?" He asked hesitantly.

 

"Of course not! At first I was afraid for my life, as to be expected when an omega pulls out their claws. After you calmed down I followed my instincts, which told me that an upset omega was near and it would be best to stay away until the omega calmed down completely. I understand why you were upset. You were completely right to be upset! But then you started getting upset again and I could not figure out why. I still don't know why. But again I followed my instincts and stayed away which just made things worse. I could tell that you two were Alpha and Omega to one another so I knew that I was supposed to stay away. But then he told me to come closer, which goes against everything I know. My reaction made it worse which just upset me more. I just wanted you to calm down. When your claws are out and pointed at me I am afraid. Otherwise I just have a healthy respect for you. You don't seem mean, just protective. That is a good thing and nothing to be afraid of." Harry jumped at him giving him a big hug that lasted only a few seconds before he went back to Charlie. 

 

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed.

 

After that Harry and Charlie spent about an hour just talking to Norberta and Alan. Harry got to know the dragon handler better and helped him and Norberta find ways to communicate a little bit. Harry helped Norberta learn how to understand the basic questions that Alan might want to ask. Like how are you feeling and have you been eating well. And he also helped Norberta come up with things she could do that would let Alan know the answers. For the food question she could just nod or shake her head but for the question about feelings they had to be a bit more creative. She refused to debase herself by acting out her emotions so Harry came up with something like Morris code. Different combinations of talon clicks and bursts of flame to communicate different words. It was not ideal but he could not always be there to help translate for them. When that was done Charlie had Alan take them back to the platform. They said their good byes and Harry and Charlie made their way to a different habitat.

 

"I can't wait to show you! This is my favorite dragon. And now I will be able to talk to her!!" They rounded a corner between to mountains, opening into a massive valley. Harry gasped at the dragon ahead of him. "She is a Antipodean Opaleye! Don't worry she is extremely docile. Unlike Norberta we will never have to worry about being near her. I call her Opal. Not original I know but it fits." He shrugged. As soon as he was done speaking Harry was taking off towards the massive opalescent dragon. As he approached he started calling out.

 

Dragon sister! She looked up and snorted 

A fledgling that can actually speak! Harry laughed at that. 

 

You are gorgeous dragon sister! What is your name? Harry assumed that if she could she would be smiling now.

 

The name I was born with is fire blaze. But I don't think that fits me. I know that the magic kind and fledgling like yourself call me something but I don't understand their speech.

They call you Opal. Because your scales look like opals. She hummed at that.

 

If there were more of my kind here then that would not make much sense, but because I am the only one I suppose that is more fitting then fire blaze. I think I will adopt this new name. Now little fledgling, what is your name? 

Harry turned to Charlie, who had caught up to him. "Her name was fire blaze but she prefers opal as long as there are no more of her kind here. Otherwise she finds that the name does not make sense." Before Charlie could say anything Harry had already turned back to Opal.

 

My name is Harry. And that over there is my alpha, his name is Charlie. Opal glanced at Charlie before looking back at Harry.

 

It is good to finally know his name. He is one of my favorite of the magic fledglings. Harry was curious about that.

 

So what do you mean about magic fledglings? He asked.

 

I have seen him use magic and he smells like a dragon. I have even seen him turn into something that looks like a dragon. You are both so small that I want to call you hatchlings but you are smarter and clearly older. While you are clearly just a fledgling, he could be past that stage. But he is too small. None of the dragon magic people get big enough. So you are all forever called fledglings by us dragons. That made sense to Harry. It was then that he felt a body press up behind his. He looked up and over his shoulder.

 

"You will be glad. You are her favorite. Also she says we smell like dragons so she knows we are not fully human. She also says that we are so small that she wants to call us hatchlings but we are clearly past that stage so she calls us fledglings no matter how old we are. We are just too small to not be fledglings." Charlie was clearly ecstatic to find out he was her favorite and he could not stop laughing at being called a fledgling.

 

"I don't blame her. Can you ask her if there is anything we can do to make her more comfortable here?" Harry nodded and relayed the question. This caused Opal to start doing the equivalent of a laugh.

 

Does he actually think I can't get out? I have wondered that for a long time now. I can get out if I want. But they have done such a good job of keeping this valley big enough for me as I have grown and kept it filled with plenty of sheep for me to eat. I don't want to leave. I am a papered dragon living here. The only thing they could do is bring me a male to mate with. But then take him away. I don't want to share my valley with anyone except my young. And when they are big enough they will need to leave to find their own valleys.

You truly are pampered here aren't you? Harry laughed. He then turned back to Charlie and told him everything that she had said. Charlie was shell shocked. He looked up at Opal.

 

"You can get out? But we have so many spells in place to make that impossible! Can all the dragons get out?" Harry translated for him.

 

Most probably can't. I don't know all the dragons here. I prefer to keep to myself. Don't worry Charlie. She said kindly. She knew why that sacred him. Not all the dragons were nice and if they decided to get out there would be problems. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Well we will just have to go talk to all the dragons at some point and find out. It is good to know that you, at least can get out! That way if you do go we won't think someone somehow managed to take you! That would be so much worse." Harry agreed with him. Opal found it amusing that Charlie would think that anyone could just take her. After a few hours of talking to both the dragon and Charlie Harry's stomach began to growl. Charlie bowed to Opal when he stood up and helped Harry up as well.

 

"We must be going. My omega is hungry." Harry translated for him and Opal made them promise to come visit her soon. She was enjoying being able to talk to someone. And finally being able to communicate with Charlie.


	15. Charlie as a handler

When they got back to the hut Harry headed right into the kitchen with Charlie following behind him.

“I know I can’t get you to sit down and let me cook, but can I do something to help you make lunch?” Charlie asked. Harry chuckled at this.

“sure! I was thinking I would make chicken and dumplings with green beans and mashed potatoes on the side. You can handle the mashed potatoes and green beans.” Harry pulled out 5 large potatoes and a large sack of green beans for Charlie to work on while he made the dumplings and prepared the soup. While they worked they talked a bit. 

“so you know my whole life story but all I know about you is that you are a Dracon, work here, and are an alpha.” My alpha he thought to himself. “tell me more about yourself, if you don’t mind.” He glanced shyly over at the larger male. Charlie chuckled.

“well little one, what would you like to know? You know the big things already.” Charlie said while racked his brain, trying to think of any other big points Harry might want to know.

“well yah. But what about the little things? Like your favorite color, your favorite thing to eat, or what made you want to be a dragon handler?” Harry asked over his shoulder while he mixed the flower and eggs for the dumplings. Charlie nodded his understanding.

“ahhh yes! Well I am partial to the color green. It’s the color of healthy plants, and it does not hurt that your eyes are green.” Harry giggled at that, causing Charlie to smile. “I was lucky that my scales turned out to be green. I will eat just about anything, but I prefer meat that can be eaten raw or as close to raw as possible. I think it is because of my dragon side. As for what made me want to become a dragon handler that is a long story.” Harry perked up at that.

“no worries! I am happy to listen as long as you want to talk!” he said hopefully as he started on the chicken. Charlie took a deep breath and started.

“well it started probably around the age of 6 or so. Obviously I knew that dad and mom were Dracons, but I had no idea if I was going to be one. At the time I saw it as a way to get close to others that were like my mom and dragons alike, just in case I did not end up being a Dracon. When I reached Hogwarts I dove into my care of magical creature’s classes soaking up anything and everything I could get my hands onto about dragons, and when no one was looking I would research Dracons and their similarities with Dragons. Dad caught me a few times over the breaks and was not happy, he was afraid that someone would catch me and somehow make a connection. So for his sake I stopped with that line of research. When I turned 17 and came into my inheritance dad was beside himself he was so happy. Usually you are supposed to be around 5 or more Dracons after you come of age but dad was able to convince the counsel that he could handle me and would make as many trips as possible to places that had Dracons. It was then that one of moms old friends stepped in and recommended dad take me to the dragon reserve. I don’t know what he thought of that idea but when he saw how excited that made me he agreed. At first he would come with me but as I made friends he started coming to drop me off and someone else would bring me home. That was when I met Cam and Blake. Blake quickly became my best friend and Cam a close second. As soon as I graduated from Hogwarts I moved here and have been here since. I adore the dragons and all my closest friends are here.” He had just finished his part of preparing for lunch as his story came to a close. He turned to look at Harry. 

“that was amazing! So you have known Cam and Blake for a long time!” Charlie nodded.

“long enough to know that the stomping I hear outside is Blake.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth the front door opened and Blake made his way into the kitchen.

“you could always tell when I was coming.” Blake turned his attention to Harry. “1) that smells incredible! 2) I heard a rumor that you can talk to the dragons!? Or at least Norberta. Is that true? If so you could end up being the highest payed dragon specialist in the world!” Harry chuckled nervously.

“yah I can. I think it is an extension of my Parseltongue ability. I was not able to talk to dragons before I came into my inheritance.” He glanced at Charlie “that actually might be why you can understand a bit, it might now be some odd mix of snake and dragon speak.” 

“that might make since. I don’t know how we could test it to find out. I think besides you-know-who you’re the only Parseltongue. And I am not going to go looking for him just to ask him to call me alpha.” They both shuddered.

“yah please don’t do that!” Harry turned back to Blake “ummm… I am making lunch, but I did not know you were coming over. I don’t think that there will be enough for 3 but I could make myself something else or I could make you something else if you don’t want chicken dumplings.” Blake’s eyes darted to Charlie and took in his stiffened stance. He knew that if he took Harry up on either offer he would get skinned for making Charlies new omega work harder or delay his own meal.

“umm… no I can make myself something. I don’t want you to work harder or delay eating just because I decided to drop by.” He held up his hand. “and before you say something, Charlie would skin me if I made you feel like you had to do extra work. Next time I come over I will either eat before I come or I will let you know ahead so you can plan accordingly.” Harry shook his head.

“nope that won’t do either. I have claimed the kitchen as my domain. I love to cook. Only red heads can help me in the kitchen and that is because I know they will stress themselves too much if I don’t let them help. I think it is partially instinct, no Charlies part, and beat into them from molly on all their parts. You on the other hand I don’t have to let help. No I will just make something for you.” He looked at Charlie “don’t skin him! I am still learning and now I know that every time I cook make enough for myself and 2 Dracon sized appetites. If he does not show up, then you will have lunch or I will have a weeks’ worth of left overs. It is just fine!” Charlie held up his hands. 

“ok! I surrender!” he laughed. Blake about fell over laughing.

“you just told him off, before he could even do anything worth telling off! Are you sure you have not been taking lessons from Molly?” Harry smiled.

“I may take a page out of her book from time to time. Now what would you like?” Blake pulled himself off the floor and went to the ice chest. He reached in and pulled out a ham.

“just pop this in the oven and I will make myself some mashed potatoes to go with it. I assume that you might let me smash something instead of cooking? You could be the one to cook them if you want but I always loved smashing them myself.” He raised an eyebrow as he asked this.

“sure thing. You can smash them, hand over the ham and potatoes and I will get them started.” Once Harry had those things situated he went back to the chicken and dumplings. Blake came over and sat down on the edge of the counter that Harry was not using.

“so Charlie can understand a little of your Parseltongue? Would you mind saying something so I can see if I can too? That would be so cool if I can!” Harry nodded and closed his eyes picturing a snake.

Can you understand me Blake? He hissed. Blake shivered.

“no idea what you said but I feel like I should have. Can you try something else?” he asked.

Sure, you are a betta, I am an omega, and Charlie is my alpha. Blake lit up

“you said betta, omega, and alpha in there didn’t you? I have no idea what you said besides that but I am certain about those things!” Harry chuckled.

“yah I did. Those are the few words Charlie understands as well. It’s probably survival instinct or something that makes it so that you can understand that much.” Harry jumped when he felt hands wrap around him. Immediately he melted back into Charlies arms.

“this time I could tell that you claimed me as yours. Don’t know exactly what you said but I feel like you claimed me.” Harry giggled and swatted his hand.

“let me go you big softy! If you hold onto me then I won’t be able to finish cooking! And yah, I did. I said sure, you are a betta, I am an omega, and Charlie is my alpha.” Charlie whooped and let him go.

“I am getting better! You should speak Parseltongue around me more! Maybe one day I will be able to understand you.” Harry chuckled. 

“maybe, now why don’t you two set the table and then go talk or something, that way I am not distracted and can finish this up? I will let you know when the food is ready.” The older men nodded and set to work. When the table had been set they went out the back door and sat under the tree that Harry, Charlie and the twins had sat under not all that long ago. While Harry finished cooking the boys talked outside.

“so! I figured you would wait to tell him. What happened?” Blake asked him with confusion on his face. He was not upset that he had told him but he knew his friend and knew that this was not the path he would take on his own.

“well you can thank my idiotic brothers for this. The other day, Harry had made a comment about hoping to find an alpha like me.” Blake nodded his understanding, starting to see what probably happened. “obviously that upset me a bit and I did not hide my emotions as well as I had thought I had and Harry noticed. After I went to bed he asked Fred and Georg if I was mad and they told him that I was probably just worried. This made him think that I thought him weak and so he put up a silencing charm. He has bad dreams that he can’t wake up from on his own. So instead of us knowing he was screaming all night he just screamed. So in the morning he was exhausted and in pain from thrashing all night. The twins tried to help him cover it up but I notice right away. I quickly found out why he was upset and chewed out the twins and then took Harry to my room to help him calm down. I could not figure out a way to get around telling him the truth at the time. I could leave him thinking that I think him weak, but then he won’t ever sleep well again. Or I could try to find him a new mentor, but then he will truly think I am mad, that would never work. So I figured I could tell him the truth but make it completely clear that if he does not want me then I would let him go. I just wanted him to be happy. Apparently I did the best thing by letting him know that I would do whatever it would take to keep him happy, even if it meant never seeing him again. That proved to him that I was right for him. So now we are courting.” Blake grinned.

“well then! I guess I need to send them a fruit basket!” Charlie chuckled.

“no I think they will be fine without the fruit basket. They will be getting something out of this soon enough.” Charlie glanced back at the house. “the twins have already approached me asking to court Harry. I am going to give them my go ahead as soon as Harry lets me know that he is ready to start looking for a betta. They come as a packaged set so if he wants one he gets both. If he says no, then they will just have to deal with that.” Blake whistled.

“I had no idea that you would be ok with keeping it in the family so to speak. I know for Dracons it is not common but not unheard of, but you were raised mostly in the magical community and not in the Dracon community. I know they have stigmas on that.” Charlie nodded.

“your right, but we are Dracons, not fully blooded wizards. I don’t know what we are going to do about the publicity if they do join our clan. It will be hard to have a clan in general in the public eye without someone guessing what we are, let alone one with 3 brothers in it. After all anyone who knows of Dracons knows that some Dracon clans have siblings in them. I am hoping that Harry would prefer to leave the public eye and stay in the Dracon community. He probably will because he gets too much publicity right now as is, but we will see.” Blake nodded. He was about to say something when the kitchen window opened and Harry called outside that lunch was ready. They grinned at each other and raced into the house. When lunch was done Blake took over the cleanup.

“if all your cooking is this good then I will be over every day to eat! I will even bring over food to help out!” Harry blushed at his praise. 

“it’s not that good.” Before anyone could contradict him he quickly moved on. “Anyways, what were you two talking about so seriously out there?” Blake chuckled.

“I was wondering how you two got together. I knew as soon as I saw you together that you would end up together but I know Charlie. He would have waited years to tell you so as to give you time to find someone better. I wanted to know what pushed him over that edge. Ends up I need to send the twins a fruit basket for saving me having to listen to him pine over you.” Harry smiled. 

“actually I think a basket of pranks would be more their stile. But I have been thinking the same thing. I would never have approached Charlie. I was clueless and when I would have finally noticed my feelings I would not approach him thinking I’m too young and that he must just see me as his little brother’s best friend and nothing more.” Blake guffawed at that.

“you two really are perfect for each other! Anyways I need to get back to work. But if you would not mind coming by sometime tomorrow. I have a fledgling dragon that is acting odd. No one can figure out why and I would love it if you could talk to him for me.” Harry lit up.

“no problem! I am sure that Charlie could bring me to the right place. I always love to be of help.” Blake chuckled.

“I am sure, but be careful about that or the dragon handlers will run you ragged when they find out that they don’t have to do any actual work, they just have to give you a call and you come running.” Harry laughed at that.

“I will try, see you tomorrow!” Harry walked him out the door. After Blake had gone Charlie pulled Harry into a hug.

“how does a nap sound little one? I am sure you are sleepy and I will never say no to a chance to cuddle with you.” Harry yawned at just the thought at a nap, causing Charlie to burst out laughing. “I will take that as a yes, come on, let’s go lay down.” He led Harry into his room and they both stripped down to their undergarments and climbed into bed. Within moment both had fallen into a deep sleep. Neither waking up until the next morning.


	16. First Date

Charlie was the first to rise in the morning, the sun was not up yet. He quickly checked the time and gasped shocked that they had slept so long. He looked at the warm body that was snuggled into his arms and smiled. This was the best way to wake up. All of a sudden he had a great idea. He slipped out of bed and made his way into the living room to make a fire call. Within moments Cams face came into view.

“well hello Char. What can I do for you this early in the morn?” he asked cheerily. 

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor, could you hook me up with some of your apple turnovers? I am going to wake Harry up in a bit and was hoping we could go find a good hill to have breakfast and watch the sunrise. It would be our first official date. If you can’t then I will just bring bagels or coffee cake. I just think he will love your turnovers.” Cam grinned.

“no problem-o! they will be ready by the time you get here! I will see if I can scrounge up a good surprise to throw in as well! Now go wake up Harry and get ready.” Charlie thanked him profusely and dashed into the bedroom just in time to find Harry starting a nightmare. He quickly climbed into the bed.

“it’s ok little one. I am here. I just went to make a call. Shhhhhhh, come on. Wake up. I have a surprise for you!” he kissed Harrys forehead and looked into his eyes. Slowly Harry opened his eyes.

“I want to sleep longer” Harry croaked out.

“well we slept through dinner and it will be sun up in about an hour. I was thinking that we could go find a good hill to have breakfast on and watch the sunrise. It can be our first official date. If you would rather sleep that is ok. But we could always take a nap or go to bed early tonight.” Harry stretched and sat up with a bright smile.

“our first date? It sounds perfect! Oh I did not shower last night! Give me a bit and I will be ready to go!” he leapt out of bed and dashed to his bathroom. Charlie chuckled. He figured that this plan would be a hit. He used a freshen-up spell and got dressed. He had just finished finding his picnic blanket when Harry came into the living room. “I’m ready!” 

“you look good.” Charlie looked him over. The clothes that Harry had ordered must have gotten there this morning because he had on a nice button up and some jeans that hugged his hips perfectly. Harry blushed, noticing the once over he was getting.

“thank you. You do too.” And Charlie did look good. He had on a t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off his muscles and a pair of slightly worn jeans. Some would not find the pants attractive but Harry loved the proof that he worked hard. Charlie chuckled and blushed a bit. He knew he looked good, but it was another thing to have the omega he plans on spending his life with saying as much.

“well let’s go. Oh! Did your dragon hide clothes come in as well?” Harry nodded. “ok can you go get them? I don’t know if we will have time to come back before we go see Blake, and while yesterday went well enough with the dragons, I would rather not take the risk again now that you have the right clothes.” Charlie pointed at a backpack at his feet. “I already have mine in there along with a blanket for us to sit on.” Harry smiled and darted off to get his new dragon hide protective clothing. Once it was in the bag they headed out. Charlie led the way to cams.

“what are we doing?” Harry asked

“picking up breakfast. I knew that you would not want me to make it. You seem to prefer if anyone makes anything in our kitchen then it be you. So instead I asked Cam if he could help me out. He is a super early riser so it made it easy. Plus I think you are going to adore his specialty.” Harry beamed when Charlie called it there kitchen. Charlie opened the door with a cry of “Lucy I’m hoooooommmmmeeeee!” Cam came around the corner carrying a picnic basket.

“here you go you two love birds. Just what you asked for plus a little extra. Oh and Harry, here is something else for you.” Cam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small garden snake. “I found this little one yesterday. A friend of mine wanted to kill it and I thought that it would be happier around your place. Keep it as a pet or let it go by your hut. I figure whatever you do with it will be better than having its head cut off for just eating the mice and whatnot that were in my friends garden. She did not care that it was harmless.” Harry smiled.

“thank you! I will take her home.” He paused to talk with the snake. “yes, she said that she would prefer to live in our garden. She said she will be happy to keep it free of mice and rats as long as we don’t try to kill her. She also wants me to thank you and apologizes biting you. She thought you were going to try to kill her as well.” Cam laughed. 

“tell her it is no problem, I would have bit me too. I can only imagine that I look like a monster to her. Anyways you two should head off, sunrise will be here soon and I figure you will want to be situated in time to see it.” They both thanked him as they headed off with Charlie leading the way. Charlie found a good spot just minutes before the sun started to come up. Harry spread out the blanket and reliced the little garden snake, promising to call her back before they left. Charlie opened up the basket and pulled out a charmed container with warm turnovers, a large thermos of tea with Harry written on it and a thermos of coffee with Charlie written on it. There was also some sausage and a vial that Charlie told him had a special stomach settler that cam takes just in case food ends up being too rich. It is mild, it just make sure that his stomach is a little stronger than usual. Under a small blanket Charlie found 4 large uncooked stakes under a stasis charm and some corn on the cobb. There was another thermos, this one was larger and charmed to stay cold. Charlie opened it to find butter beer. 

“oh my!!! He did not have to do so much!” Harry gasped.

“wait there is one more thing.” Charlie found another container charmed to stay hot that had some cake in it and a note with Harrys name on it. Charlie handed it over and Harry read it aloud.

Harry,  
Thank you so much for being yourself. You have made one of my closest friends happier then I have ever seen him. I know that you are shocked by how much I have done here but this is my way of making sure your first official date is as perfect as it can possibly be. When a Dracon reacts as strongly as you an Charlie have reacted to one another it is rare that they don’t end up together. This is the part where I usually tell someone ‘you hurt him I will hurt you’ but something tells me that if you did hurt him you would beet yourself up more than I ever could. You are good for one another. I hope one day to find a clan to join that will be as perfect for me as Charlie is for you and you are for him. So enjoy your food. You can drop the basket and dishes off next time you see me. I hope you have an amazing day.  
Love,  
Cam  
“everyone has so much confidence in me. Where are they getting it from?” Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

“where are they getting it? They are getting it from you. They are getting it from me. You are amazing. I know what those monsters have called you, but they were wrong. I know that it will be a long time before you truly believe me but I will make sure that one day you can look anyone in the eye and say ‘I am perfect the way I am, and I don’t have anything to apologies for’ and truly mean it in your soul. Come here.” Charlie held his arms open and pulled Harry to him. Harry snuggled into his chest and cried until Charlie whispered in his ear. “look up, or you’re going to miss the sunrise! It is beautiful.” Harry pulled back enough to take a look and gasped. The shy looked like a painting. The sky itself was pink and orange, with the clouds almost golden. He watched as ever so slowly the colors shifted and finally dissipated as the sun made its presence known.

“that was gorgeous!” Harry finally gasped out.

“yes it was, the best I have ever seen.” They both sat there for a bit enjoying the silence and warmth of each other’s arms. After a bit Charlie pulled back. “Now why don’t we eat.” Harry nodded, and Charlie pulled out some sauges for Harry and a turn over. “here you go.” He handed Harry a small plate. He then piled up 5 turn overs and a bunch of sausages onto his own plate. 

“oh ummmm…. Did you bring my potions?” Charlie grinned.

“always have them on me!” he pulled a bag out of his pocket and opened it up. “it’s a special wizarding space medicine bag. It will always be with me and is stocked with everything from burn salve to skeligrow. I added all your potions to it. Whenever I run out of a potion the bag will get hot when I take it out. That way I know to get more of it. Ahhh here you go.” He started handing Harry his potions which he took quickly and washed down with some of his tea.

“oh my! This is good! Do you know what type of tea this is?” Charlie chuckled.

“no I don’t and neither would Cam. He is always saying ‘It's my own special blend of tea. It's a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the flavor.’ I think it is a quote from some anime or something. He gets a big kick out of saying it. And if you tell him that it is good he will respond with ‘then you are lucky’ and he is right. Any time I accept tea from him I take a small first sip just in case. I would have warned you but you started to drink before I could get the words out.” Charlie chuckled. “go ahead and try the turn overs! They are his specialty!” Harry took a bight out of his turn over and groaned. Without saying another word he finished the one in his hands and picked another one up from the box. Charlie watched him eat 3 more making it a grand total of 5 turnovers before he stopped. “I am going to take a chance and guess that you thought that they were ok?” Charlie laughed.

“they were not ok! They were the best thing I have ever eaten in my life!” Charlie roared with laughter. 

“well I am glad! Be sure to tell cam it will make his day!” he then calmed down. “now how is your tummy feeling? You just ate a lot more then I have seen you eat and last time you ate even half of the you started to throw up.” Harry stopped and thought about it.

“no I think I am fine. The potions are doing their job. And I think I will have some sausage as well.” Harry then finished eating what was left on his plate.

When they were done eating Charlie packed away the few leftovers and charmed the plates clean before packing them away. They sat there in silence enjoying the scenery while Harry sat back agents Charlies chest. After around an hour Charlie sighed.

“Well we should probably head out to Blake’s place. You do still want to talk to his dragons am I right?” Charlie asked. Harry jumped up.

“yes yes yes!” he then turned to look into the trees and softly hissed to the snake that they were heading out. A moment later the small snake joined them and allowed harry to pick her up and put her in his pocket. As soon as harry was sure she was comfortable they headed back down to Blake’s house hand in hand.


	17. Two for One

As they came up to Blake’s hut Charlie broke the easy going silence that they had been traveling in the whole way from the top of the hill about 30 minutes before. 

“So! If you can help out Blake, then I can guarantee that you will have quite the line of Handlers visiting you asking for help.” Harry laughed at this.

“That doesn’t sound so bad. For once having people that actually want to talk to me because I can help then and not because I am ‘the chosen one.’ Besides I have liked being able to talk to dragons so far.” Charlie had to agree with this. As they approached the door Blake opened it and came out.

“Perfect timing! I am on my way to work just now!” He looked at Harry “You ready to go talk to my Fledgling?” Harry grinned.

“Yes I am! Lead the way!” Blake chuckled at Harrys excitement.

“Well I figure I can use this time to explain what is going on. The fledgling I am looking after is a male Chinese Fireball also known as a Liondragon. We knew he was a boy right after he hatched just by looking at the fact that he was so much smaller than the other hatchlings in the clutch. Fireballs are known for the males being smaller and they get their name from the mushroom shaped flame that comes out of their nose and mouth. We later had him sexed to confirm he was indeed a male and not just a small female. As a hatchling he was just fine, but a few months ago he started to get extra irritable and not eating nearly as much as he should. We have been able to get some potions in him and at this point I think it is the only thing keeping him alive. I have tried everything I can think of. He does not seem to be sick except for his lack of appetite and bad attitude.” Harry hummed.

“Well I will talk to him and see what he has to say. Hopefully he can tell me what is wrong or at least give me something that will help you figure it out. Are we almost there?” Blake nodded, seeming much more subdued than usual. A few minutes’ latter they came around a bend and could see a large building ahead that was attached to enclosures that had small dragons of all shapes. Harry gasped causing Charlie and Blake to grin.

“My little one, this is what we call the nursery. For the most part the dragons guard the eggs in the nests but there are instances that we either have to take the eggs away from the parents for some reason or poachers kill the parents and we have to take the eggs to ensure that they survive.” Charlie explained.

“The nest that I am in charge of has a clutch of 4 and is the result of poachers. They were killed within the first day or two of the eggs being laid. We barely go to the eggs in time to save them. And here we go! Welcome to the nursery!” Blake opened the door and bowed Harry in. he gasped. Inside was hot and everywhere he looked men and women were going around checking on eggs in nests around a large room in what appeared to be cubicles. All of a sudden a women’s voice yelled across the room.

“Everyone! I have a fireball hatching!” Everyone raced across the room to the line that marked the edge of her cubical. Everyone was careful not to cross and helped each other be able to see. Charlie led Harry to the cubical and helped him through the crowd. 

“Malessa, this is Harry. He can speak to dragons; would you mind if he approached as long as he stayed far enough back that you would be the first the hatchling sees? Then approach?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Sure thing!” Charlie grinned down at Harry.

“Go ahead and do everything she says. This will be a good way for us to learn if dragons can communicate right at birth or if it takes time for them to learn.” Harry leaned up and kissed Charlie on his cheek and quickly made his way to Malessa.

“What do I do?”

“Nothing, just stand over by that nest over there. I will call you over. Now hurry, the egg is about to hatch!” Harry scurried over to the nest she had pointed to and watched the egg that had cracks in it intently. The egg started to shake hard and taping could be heard, slowly the cracks for bigger and bigger until they first chunk of egg broke off and Malessa gasped!

 

"Well there you are my love! Come on! Just a bit more egg and then you can climb out!" The hatchling squawked and started to shove its way out. As soon as it was out and in her arms she called Harry over. 

 

Well hello there, what is your name? Harry hissed at the baby. It looked at him intently and continued to squawk. At first it was just gibberish but after a bit Harry could make out 'mama' when it would look at Malessa and 'dada' when it would look at him. Oh! No I am not your dada, but I guess you could say she is your mama. Do you know your name? It squawked 'no' at him. "Malessa do you have name picked out?"

 

"Well do you know if it is a boy or girl?" 

 

"No I will ask." Are you a boy or girl?

 

'Girl' Harry translated and she smiled.

“I planned on naming the first girl from this clutch Tess there is a song that says in it ‘fire is Tess’ I like the song so I thought it would be fitting.” Harry smiled at her.

“That’s a good name! I will let her know.” Malessa, your mama, named you Tess I will say Tess in human speak so you know when she is calling your name. “Tess” did you get that? The hatchling stared at him for a second and then squawked at him.

My name is Tess? Harry smiled!

Yes! “She should know her name now, but it might take a bit. She can understand me a bit, but is a little slow to pick up the sounds. In the next few week or so I should be able to hold an actual conversation with her. And she seems to think I am her dad… I hope you’re ok with her thinking you are her mom, because that is what she calls you.” Malessa grinned.

“Thank you so much!” she gave him a hug. “I will keep you posted on her progress and you are more than welcome you come visit any of my hatchlings or fledglings any time you like!”

“Thank you! I will take you up on that latter. I should probably go see what is wrong with Blake’s Fireball.” I will come see you soon Tess! Be good for your mama! He smiled at the two of them. “I just told her that I would see her soon and to be good for you. I will be back latter.” He gave her another hug and turned back to Charlie and Blake. It was then that he saw the large crowd staring at him intently. He froze, it took both Blake and Charlie half a second to realize what was wrong. Charlie took two long strides to reach Harry and body blocked him from the view of everyone while Blake got the attention of everyone there.

“Hey guys! Don’t you have work to do? I know I do, and Harry needs to be helping me. He doesn’t like people starring at him. Get back to work.” They scattered a few mumbling apologies after seeing how Harry had frozen and how Charlie had gone to comfort him. Charlie thanked Malessa for letting Harry watch and led him away.

“All right! My Fireball is this way!” Blake led them through the door at the back of a cubical. Outside there were a few different enclosures holding different dragons. “Here we go. He is in the last pen; he became too aggressive so we had to separate him from his sisters. They may be bigger, but he was still causing too many issues.” Harry nodded.

“Does he have a name?”

“Well I have been calling him rascal because I felt bad calling him ass hole, which is the name I gave him after he tried to take off my hand. But his name was Hóng, it’s not creative, it is red in Chinese. But if he has something he prefers then I will be happy to call him by it if it will get him to calm down and to start eating.” Harry nodded and started towards the gate when Charlie stopped him.

“Don’t forget to put your dragon skin cloths first.” Harry smiled and pulled out his clothes and pulled them on over his outfit. Once on Charlie smiled “Go see what he can tell you.” Harry grinned and went in. the fledgling was sitting on top of a large rock in the far corner of the enclosure.

Hi fledgling. What’s your name?

Murderer! He screeched at Harry, causing him to freeze.

What? I am not a murderer. Why do you say that? 

The skin! Stay away from me! I won’t let you kill me! Harry blanched and quickly started taking the cloths right back off.

I did not kill for these skins. They were shredded before I put them on, but if it makes you feel more comfortable for me to take them off then I will. But I am NOT a murderer! That caused the young dragon to pause.

You did not kill my mom?

NO! And whoever did is hopefully dead. What they did was wrong. I am sorry that your parents were killed. I too am an orphan. A bad man killed my parents when I was too young to remember them. Do you have a name? it would make talking to you easier. Mine is Harry. The dragon eyed him for a moment before climbing down from his rock and coming towards Harry. Harry sat down and the fledging crawled into his lap.

I don’t know what that other dragon/person calls me but I know it is not nice. Could you tell me what he calls me? Harry chuckled.

Yah, well he tells me that while he named you Hóng, meaning red, he calls you rascal. Which means something along the times of trouble maker. Do you like that? Or would you rather be called something else? The dragon made a noise that could only be described as a laugh.

Yah I like it. It fits. So he did not kill my mama?

No he did not. He has been trying to take care of you. He is worried for you. You are not eating enough and have been acting strangely. He had to separate you from your sisters because he was afraid you would hurt them and that they would hurt you to protect themselves. What made you think that we were murders? He says that it was not all that long ago that you changed. What happened?

A bigger dragon escaped and stopped by to ‘warn’ us that we would be used to make ‘cloths’ for your kind. He told us that you waited until we would have a clutch and before the clutch would hatch you would kill us so you could raise our young. All the others said he was crazy but it sounded like it would be true. So I decided to not allow that to happen to me. My sisters kept trying to knock some since into me, but I would not let them. 

Ok… but then why do you believe me? You don’t know me.

You smell truthful. I could not smell the other dragon, he was upwind. Plus, I am too hungry. The honesty made Harry bark out a laugh.

If I call in my mate or the one that has been raising you to bring you food, would that be ok?

Yes. But for now only your mate can get close. The other one needs to stay back. He makes me nervous now. But if you’re here it should be fine.

Works for me. “Ok guys! He is hungry! Bring in some food! Blake you can come in too but stay back, Charlie you are allowed close. But only because you are my mate.” 

“You are a miracle worker!” Blake called out as he raced off to get food. Charlie came in.

“Oh! Charlie take off your dragon hide cloths. They make him nervous. A big dragon told him that the clothe we had on were made from his mom. That is why he went berserk. The dragon stayed down wind so he could not tell if he was truthful or not. When I told him that we did not do that he could smell me, that is why he trusts me.” Charlie stopped and took off the protective gear.

“I was wondering why you took it off like it was burning you. I would have rushed in to stop you but Blake made me wait to see what would happen.” He came up to them slowly and sat down. “So what is your name” He asked the fledgling. Harry answered for him.

“He decided that he likes rascal.” A moment later Blake came in, but quickly slowed down after remembering that Harry said he could not come close. 

“Charlie, can you come get the food? I don’t want to upset him.” Charlie nodded and got up to get the food to bring to Rascal. 

“He decided to stick with Rascal.” Harry informed Blake and then went on to explaining why he had changed his behavior and eating habits while Rascal ate his fill. When Harry was done talking Blake just sat there dumb founded for a bit.

“Wow… if it weren’t for you Harry he would have starved himself to death. There is no way anyone could have figured that out or communicated to him the truth. Thank you so much! Now… How are we going to get him to the point that I can take care of him and put him back with his sisters?” Blake asked.

Well Rascal. What can Blake, your care giver, do to gain your trust back? And do you want to be put back with your nest mates? Rascal thought about that as he finished the last few bites.

He could bring me more food. I am still hungry. And some clean water… I have been using my water to relieve myself in protest. He said sheepishly, causing Harry to burst out laughing. And I don’t know if they want me back, not after I hurt them the way I did. He said sadly.

I am sure that if you give them time they will accept you back, and if not then I will talk to them. But only if you want to go back with them. Do you? He asked.

Yes. I miss them. Harry nodded definitively.

“Ok! He does want to go back with his sisters but is worried that they will be too mad at him to let him come back. I told him that if they give him trouble then I will talk to them. And the way you can gain his trust back is by getting him fresh water and more food. He has been using his water as a toilet in protest and he is still hungry.” Blake chuckled.

“Well we can’t move him back till he gains some weight back, I can clean his water right now but as for the food he will have to wait a few hours. I want to make sure that he can keep down what he has eaten before giving him more. But I will be happy to bring him food every 2 hours around the clock for as long as it takes to get him back to full health.” Harry translated and Rascal was not happy but he agreed to not fight it. A moment later the water was clean and Rascal was scampering off to drink some water. 

“Thank you again Harry. We truly would not have been able to help him.” Blake said as he took Harrys hand. Harry blushed and pulled his hand back.

“It’s nothing Blake. I am just glad I could help. When he comes back I will coach you guys on some basic communication gestures so that you can communicate a bit when I can’t be here to help. That should make things easier. But I will be happy to come at least once a day until he feels safe again and is full health.” Harry carefully pulled his hand back and Blake nodded.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Blake said. Harry waved him off. A second latter Rascal came back and Harry gave him the same instructions that he had used Norberta the day before. After a few run-throughs with both Blake and Rascal Harry and Charlie went on their way after packing their dragon hide clothes in the basket.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is where I would have cut off had I finished this weeks ago. I am truly sucking at keeping up on my writing and to apologies for that I am going to make this chapter longer... again… I will try to get the next chapter or 2 don’t this week because I have the week off of work but I am moving in a month, finishing school for the semester (have a few weeks left,) working on transferring to a new school and a family reunion in 2 months. But I will do my best to get you as many updates as possible during this crazy time in my life! (just be thankful I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now, if I did then you could forget about getting any updates done at all! LOL!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well now! That was quite impressive. So, do you want to have a picnic for lunch or head back home and eat there?” Charlie asked as he took Harrys hand.

“Ummmm…. No I think we should head home. Don’t forget I have a little snake in my pocket who would like to be set free. Also I know you will probably want your steaks raw but I would like mine cooked a bit. I will be fine if it is rare but I can’t imagine eating it raw just yet.” He looked up at Charlie. “I don’t have a problem with seeing you eat it raw, but I don’t think I could stomach it.” Charlie smiled down at him and nodded.

“No problem little one. If you would like to try a bite of mine before you cook yours, just to try it, then you can. I won’t be offended if you have to spit it out.” Harry thought for a moment. 

“Yah I think I could try a bit. And I know I can’t do anything for your cuts but if you don’t mind I would like to take a look at them.” Charlie paused. He turned Harry to him and after setting the picnic basket down he took both of Harrys hands and looked deep into his eyes.

“Harry. Stop beating yourself up for this. They will heal. I will be fine. It was going to happen sooner or later. Not every omega attacks their mates, but every omega who did not know about what they were beforehand has attacked at some point. It is too much too quickly. It is inevitable. I will not let you beet yourself up over it. You acted out sooner but I also know you learned the consequences of your actions and it would kill you to do it again. So stop. The important part is that I am safe and you have learned.” Harry watched Charlie just as closely as Charlie was watching him. After a few moments Harry nodded.

“Your right. But I would still like to take a look, if you will let me.” Charlie sighed. He reached down and picked the basket up keeping one of Harrys hands in his own.

“Ok, if it will help you feel better. I don’t have any problem with you looking at the cuts but I just don’t want you beating yourself up.” He squeezed Harrys hand and they continued on their way. They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. When they got home Harry wandered over to the garden and let the little snake out. She thanked him and made her way under a nearby rock. Once he was sure she was gone and safe he went inside to find Charlie unpacking the basket.

“Could I look you over before we eat? Pleas?” Charlie nodded and made his way to the living room couch. He sat down and took his shirt off instead of just rolling up his sleeves. Harry sat down next to him and took his arm, his fingers carefully tracing the cuts. They had all closed up but were still a dark pink almost red. Some of the ones that had been more shallow were lighter but Harry could tell that they were definitely going to leave scars. He sighed and looked onto Charlies face. He carefully traced the light pink line on his face. “Again I am sorry. I know you don’t feel angry at me at all for this but I am still going to be upset with myself for it. If I wasn’t upset, then I would not be myself.” Harry lifted Charlies arms to his face and carefully kissed each line one at a time leaving the one on his face for last. when he was done he climbed into Charlies lap and pressed his nose into his neck, Charlie held him tight and released a calming hormone. After a few minutes Harry pulled back. “Thank you. Now why don’t we go eat? I am starving!” Charlie chuckled and helped Harry off his lap. For a second he thought about putting his shirt back on but decided to keep it off. He and Harry made their way into the kitchen and Charlie cut off a piece if steak for Harry to try. He held it out for him to try. Harry took it from his fingers with his mouth and began the chew. Charlie watched him closely, trying to see what he thought of the steak. A few seconds later Harry looked up at him and gave him a thoughtful look.

“Well it wasn’t horrible but I think it would be better if it wasn’t cold.” Charlie chuckled.

“Yah you are right.” He took out his wand and cast a warming spell, making the meat body temp and cut off another piece for Harry to try. He lit up.

“This is awesome! I think I will add some seasonings to it but it tastes great!” Charlie grinned at the smaller male.

“That sounds good! Why don’t you go through my spice cabinet and pick out what you want? I will go ahead and add it to mine as well.” Harry grinned and went to pick out some spices. He chose salt, pepper, garlic, onion powder, dill, and paprika. He looked over at the steaks and then grabbed a small bowl and measured out some of each. He mixed them together as best as he could with dry ingredients and poured them out on a plate. He carried the plate to the table and one at a time laid the steaks in them before putting 3 on Charlies plate and one on his own. He then went and washed his hands before sitting down to eat. Harry waited for Charlie to take the first bite to see how he liked it. It did not take long because Charlie groaned.

“This is amazing! You are amazing!” Harry giggled and started in on his own food. They ate in silence, just enjoying the meal. When they were done Charlie took the plates to the kitchen and cleaned all of them. He then re packed the basket with all the dishes and supplies. 

“So what do you want to do now? We could read, go for a walk, talk, take a nap, return the basket, pay the twins a visit. Up to you.” Charlie asked Harry.

“hmmmm… so many good options. Do you think Cam needs or wants the basket back today? I would hate to inconvenience him in any way.” Harry asked.

“Naw! We can return it when we see him next. He never uses it. I just didn’t know if you wanted to see him again today or not. Oh! I could go look through some of my spell books and see if we can find a spell or maybe a potion that will spell out your family tree. Figure out what line you come from.” Harry jumped up.

“Yes! Yes! I would love to know if I have more family!” Harry quickly calmed down. “But do you think that they would like to know me?” He asked softly. In his head he heard the eco of ‘freak’ playing over and over. Charlie pulled him into his arms.

“Yes! They would be stupid not to want to know you. And I don’t mean because you the are the “boy who lived.” Because you are amazing, kind, smart, strong, caring, selfless, brave, and are an amazing cook. Also, Dracons are not exactly common. So we tend to stick together. Finding long lost family is a big deal to us. Whoever your family is, is going to be on cloud 9 when they find out that you are part of the clan. Don’t worry about that at all. Now do you want to help me look into spells and potions?” Charlie asked after giving Harry another squeeze and stepping back.

“I would love too! Where do we start?” Harry asked as he made his way to the book shelf in the living room, Charlie close behind him. Charlie reached over Harrys head and grabbed a book from the top shelf titled “Obscure Spells for Odd Tasks” 

“This is probably our best bet from my books. But there might be some hope in a few of the other books.” He said as he made his way to the table and sat down. When Harry stopped beside him he pulled him into his lap. And opened up the book on the table in front of them. And started flipping through. It took a bit but finally Harry gasped and put his finger down on a line.

“Right here! In order to summon the family tree, you need a drop of the blood of the one the spell is directed at, a parchment for the tree to be drawn on (with the drop of blood on the paper) and the following spell. Parvulus matris cruore quaeram sanguinem magicae obligans ad terram. It looks simple enough. Well except for the fact I have never performed a spell this long before. Can you do it? And isn’t blood magic dark?” Harry asked.

“So yes I can do this quite quickly. And your right, blood magic is usually considered dark. But when it is used to trace blood lines then the government does not want to ban it, they want to use it. So instead of banning THIS blood magic they condone it. Now either you or I is going to have to prick your finger and put a drop of blood on some parchment. I will do the spell and then we will know your family tree. Can you do it or do you want me to do it?” Charlie leaned around so that he could look at Harrys face.

“No I can do it. Let me get a knife. And I will go ahead and get the parchment, I have some in my room.” Harry went to his room to get the parchment and then made his way into the kitchen for the knife. He returned to Charlie and laid the parchment down and pricked his finger. He squeezed the blood onto the paper before sticking his pointer finger in his mouth to suck on it. Charlie recited the spell and they watched in wonder as an elaborate tree started to grow out of the drop of blood and cover the page. After a few minutes it stopped growing and harries name appeared at the base of the tree in gold. Above it his mom and dad’s names could be found, his dads in bronze and his moms in teal. On his mom’s side most was written in black with some gray and the occasional teal name and on his dad’s side most were bronze with a grey here or there. Finally, Harry spotted on his mom’s side of the tree a name in gold. Priscilla Ellery. He gasped and pointed to it.

“Its gold like my name! does that mean she is the ancestor I got it from? It looks like teal would be muggle born, bronze is magical, grey would be squibs and black muggles.” Harry asked and looked back at Charlie.

“You know; I think your right. But I don’t know of anyone with the surname of Ellery. Let me call my boss and see if he has any idea of where the family could have gone and hopefully he will have some answers or know who we can talk to.” Charlie got up and went to the fire to give his boss a call. 

“Hay Hank! Harry and I just ran a spell to figure out where he got his Dracon blood from. It looks like he got it from his mom’s side from a women named Priscilla Ellery. I don’t recognize the last name and she is the only one we could find that has the blood. There is nothing past that the spell brought up. Do you have any idea about the family name? or any other ideas?” Hank looked between Harry and Charlie.

“Did you say Ellery?” Charlie nodded. “Ok give me a second. That name sounds familiar.” He walked out of sight and came back a few minutes later with a large book. “Ah! Here we go! It looks like that family did not produce enough boys and the name died out but the girls continued the physical blood line. It looks like we have a few of your distant relatives on the reservation. I would be happy to go ahead and create a family tree from the original clan. I can bring it to you in a few days.” Harry lit up!

“Really! You would do that for me?” He asked in shock.

“It’s no problem. I love doing this kind of thing.” He reassured the boy.

“Well thank you so much! I can’t wait to see what you come up with!” Harry exclaimed, his face alight with joy.

“Yes Hank! Thank you for this! We will be excited to see what you find. I will go ahead and let you go. I am sure you have a lot to do.” Charlie thanked him. He was quite relived and slightly shocked that Hank was going to be able to help them out so much. 

“All right you two. Hope you have a good day and I will be by in 2 days unless I contact you before then. I will talk to you later.”

“Ok bye!” Harry and Charlie said together before pulling their heads out of the fire.

“I can’t wait! This is amazing! But what do you want to do now? We still have most of the day left.” Harry asked.

“Well I was thinking we could take a nap or talk. Something nice and quiet.” Harry thought for a moment. Yah a nap sounds good.” As Harry said this he was looking Charlie up and down. Thinking about how nice it would be to curl up in Charlies big strong arms and lay his head agents his bare chest. Charlie saw how Harry was looking at his chest and chuckled.

“You enjoy looking at me with my shirt off.” He stated causing Harry to blush deep red and start to stammer. “No little one, its ok. The fact that you enjoy looking at me is a good thing. If you didn’t then we would have problems. All right, let’s go to bed and take a nap.” Charlie took Harry’s hand and lead him into the bedroom. He let go of his hand so he could pull back the covers and take off his shoes and socks. He looked to Harry and found him taking off his shoes and socks as well.

“Do you want us to strip down to our undergarments or throw on some pajama pants or something?” Harry blushed at Charlies question.

“Um… with-without undergarments?” Harry meant to say that but it came out as a question causing Charlie to chuckle.

“It’s ok if that will make you comfortable but if you would prefer to put pajama pants that is ok. I just want you to be comfortable, don’t do anything you are uncomfortable with just because you think that it will make me happy.” Harry nodded and started to take off his shirt and trousers before crawling onto the bed and under the covers. Charlie grinned and joined him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Harry snuggled in, pressing his face into Charlies neck and laying his hand on his chest before drifting off to sleep. A few hours’ latter Charlie woke with a start when he sensed something was wrong. He carefully pulled himself away from Harry after releasing a strong dose of calming hormones. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his wand before making his way into the living room to find his dad standing in his kitchen door.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed out. Pointing his wand at his dad. He whipped around and held his hands up.

“Wait a moment! Pleas? Molly knew better then to try to come but I had no idea what was going on. I am angry at her for what she did but she still can’t talk about it. Whatever was done to her by whoever did it she can’t talk about it. She was able to tell me that she never wanted to hurt him. I do understand is you never want to talk to her again. But please, don’t pull away from me.” Charlie eyed his dad closely. He wanted to believe him. And Harry hadn’t said that he had told him. It was then that he heard Harry in his room.

“Charlie? Where are you? Everything ok?” It was then that the door to his room opened and Harry came out in just his underwear. As soon as he spotted Arthur and darted back into Charlies room. 

“Charlie? Why is Harry nearly naked in your room? You are his mentor, his guardian. That is inappropriate.” Arthur asked. But his voice made it apparent that he was more curious then angry. 

“He is my mate. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. We have not finished the bond, and we won’t until he is ready. Now leave. He clearly does not want you here or he would not have run back into my room.” 

“No! don’t go! I just needed clothes.” Harry said as he came back into the room. He went right up to Arthur and hugged him quickly before going under Charlies arm. “I am glad to see you. Do you know if molly did it on purpose? Was she forced like Madam Pomfrey? I don’t want to be around her till we fix whatever was done but I would like to know if she wanted to do and say the things that she did.” Harry asked this in a shaky voice.

“No, she did not want to. And yes is seems she was forced. She could not tell me who and could not tell me how, but she was forced. She did not like any of it.” Arthur promised. Charlie spoke up then.

“It was Dumbledore. He did it. Poppy was able to say as much but she could not say how either.” He squeezed Harry closer to him when he said this as Arthur swore like never before.

“Harry you can’t go back there then. You go back, he will find a way to keep you from Charlie. I can see right now how strong your bond already is. It would kill you to be kept away from him for too long.” Harry nodded. 

“No we already know this. We are going to finish the bond before I go back. There is nothing he can do then. If he tries to keep me away, then we can bring the ministry into it. I don’t like the ministry but they know the laws. They will have to make him let me come home every night. And if he doesn’t still then I will go to the public with that information. The masses will side with me, for the most part. He then will truly not have a choice. I don’t want it to get to that point but I will do it if I have to. I already can tell that I won’t be able to spend more than a few hours away from Charlie without having issues.” Harry promised. He glanced up at Charlie. 

“Are you sure? There are other schools. You don’t have to go to Hogwarts. I don’t know what he thinks he will gain by what he forced you to go through but I do know it is not good. I just want you safe.” Arthur said with worry on his face. Harry smiled at him.

“Thank you. And I am glad you’re so worried. I did not know if you knew or not. It is a relief that you had no idea. But that school is where I have always felt safest. I want to go back if I can. With a few changes of course. I will need to come home every night, and I would be much happier if I can come home for all my meals. If I can’t get at least that then I will find a different school that will work with me.” Harry leaned into Charlie even more. “Anyways. We will deal with that when we get to it. I was thinking about starting dinner. Do you want to join us?” Harry asked.

“Ummm… Sure. Molly can wait. I would rather catch up with you two.” He turned to Charlie. “Although I am a bit surprised that you are following typical ABO gender roles. You used to say that you will never let your omega cook. That you did not want them to feel obligated in any way.” Arthur pinned him with a look only a parent could manage. Harry piped up.

“Actually I won’t let him cook. It’s my way of showing my appreciation for everything. It is one thing that I know that I can do well and I actually love doing it. He keeps trying to get me to let him cook but I won’t. I do let him help some, but I want to cook.” Harry smiled Arthur.

“Oh! Well then I am sorry son. I should have known better.” He looked at Harry. “Well then, what’s for dinner?” 

“Ummm…. Actually I was thinking about making fisherman’s stew. Its shrimp, sausage, potatoes and corn all cooked in one big pot. I need to check but I don’t think we have the shrimp.” Harry went to the fridge and freezer. “Yup no shrimp, but we have everything else. How about I go fire call the twins and invite them for dinner, as long as they bring a few pounds of shrimp and some sides.” Harry looked between the two alphas.

“That sounds good. That way the twins can talk to dad as well.” Harry smiled and went to fire call the twins while Charlie and his dad went outside to talk. The twins were thrilled to join and said they could be over in 10 minutes. In the meantime, Harry got started on dinner. He made quick work of husking the corn, cutting up the potatoes, and cutting up the sausage. With that done he pulled out the spices and measured them out. Harry had just finished when the fireplace came to life and out stepped the twins with a large bag of shrimp.

“There you are! Just in time with the shrimp that I need!” Harry took the bag and set it on the counter before turning around again and giving them both a big hug. “I am glad to see you two! Your dad and Charlie are out back taking. Why don’t you go back and talk to them while I finish up? I understand that you are as upset at him as Charlie was, but apparently molly could not tell him anything and I never told him so he truly had no idea. I would be much happier if you all could make peace with him. We will eventually figure out what Dumbledore did to molly and Pomfrey but for now we are going to have dinner and you guys can catch up with your dad.” The twins looked at one another then back at Harry. 

“Well then” (Fred)

“I guess” (George)

“We need” (Fred)

“To go explain” (George)

“Why we” (Fred)

“Did not tell” (George)

“Dad that we” (Fred)

“Are Dracons.” Harry laughed at them and nodded.

“Ok you two! Go while I finish. Oh and did you remember to bring sides?”

“Yup! Right here!” George reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag, after he enlarged it he handed it over. Harry opened it up and grinned.

“Awesome! American style corn bread and 2 jars of whipped honey butter. This is perfect! Thank you! No idea where you could have gotten it but it will be perfect. Now why don’t you head back, I have shrimp to clean and food to cook.” Harry hustled them out the back door and then got to work on the shrimp. When dinner was ready he brought everything outside so they could eat in the grass, there wasn’t enough room inside for the food and everyone to be able to eat as well. 

“Here you go guys! Dinner is ready. I figured it would be easier to eat outside.” He set the food down and smiled at them. “Thank Merlin for floating charms! I hope you enjoy everything! You can thank the twins for the corn bread and whipped honey butter. Now serve yourselves and dig in!” Charlie and Arthur thanked the twins and they all started eating. Harry beamed as everyone moaned at how good the food was. 

“Harry this is truly amazing!” Arthur gasped.

“And that is the reason I don’t fight him too hard on the fact that he wants to cook. I am going to get fat if I keep letting him feed me like this.” Charlie griped. Harry laughed.

“You work hard enough and being a Dracon I don’t think that’s going to happen for a long time. After they finished dinner and the twins did the dishes everyone went home. 

“Well we had a busy day! First date, watching a dragon hatch, saving a dragon, getting the ball rolling on finding my family and then getting you and the twins back in contact with your dad. I am exhausted. Do you mind if we go to bed?” Harry asked. 

“Not at all. I need a shower first and then I will head to bed.” Harry nodded.

“Sounds good. I will go and take my shower and then join you back in your room.” Harry headed back to his bathroom and quickly took a shower and then made his way back to Charlies room. He was slightly surprised that Charlie was not in bed yet. He shrugged and climbed in. A few minutes’ latter Charlie made his way out and joined him. He climbed into bed and wrapped Harry in his arms.

“Good night little one. I hope you sleep well.”

“Good night.” Harry turned and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before snuggling down and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
